


Мертвые Боги

by LeAglani



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, PG-13, Pre-Slash, Slash, midi, Аушка, Слеш, мистика, пре-слеш, хоррор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Расследование очередного дела заставляет Денни столкнуться с тем, во что он никогда не верил – с миром богов и духов.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительно: слэш, мифология, ау с элементами мистики + вольная трактовка гавайской мифологии, вольное использование гугл-переводчика, кейс-фик, возможен ООС персонажей.
> 
>  
> 
> От автора: В начале первого сезона, когда Денни искал нормальное жилье (ах, сколько же в фэндоме было написано фиков на тему совместного проживания Денни и Стива, даже я внесла свой вклад в эту копилку – [ «Ночной визит» ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817075)) и до того как он нашел свой идеальный дом, был момент, когда ему достался довольно дешевый вариант, а потом выяснилось, что он видел умершую владельцу – это натолкнуло меня на мысль написать мистическое ау. А дальше пошло-поехало. У меня в голове засела одна конкретная сцена, ради которой, я как обычно, накатала кучу слов с обоснуем. Я же не могу перейти сразу к основному блюду (кстати, все писалось ради сцены в конце, она же первой и была написана!), мне нужно к нему подвести. Итого, на выходе получился добротный миди, у которого еще и продолжение будет!)))
> 
> СПАСИБО моим замечательным альфа-ридеру [ Onixsan ](https://ficbook.net/authors/1253539) и бете Метиловый Спирт [ Метиловый Спирт](https://ficbook.net/authors/2142441))))
> 
> Саунд-трек (у меня стоял на повторе, почти все время пока писала) - Ike_Yoshihiro_-_Ergo_Proxy_-_OST__Ergo_Proxi_-_Saundtrek_-_Angel_s_Share

Пахло океаном, тем неповторимым сочетанием, которое сложно было перепутать с чем-то иным. Запах рыбы, водорослей и соли перемешивался с запахом нагретого на солнце песка, а еще чего-то свежего и яркого – всего того, что непроизвольно заставляло Денни думать о бескрайней толще темной воды в солнечных бликах, бирюзовой у берега и темно-синей дальше к горизонту.

Над головой призывно качались султаны пальм, шелестели кронами деревья и древовидные папоротники, пока ветер лениво перебирал мясистые зеленые листья, и именно где-то в этих зарослях скрывался нужный им дом. 

Денни с раздражением провел тыльной стороной ладони по лбу, утирая выступившую испарину. Сдавшись, наконец, под гнетом пекла и невыносимой духоты, приправленной липкой, льнущей к коже влажностью, он стянул галстук и бросил его на свое сиденье. Узкий кусок ткани и так не помог бы ему выглядеть более профессионально, когда на спине и подмышками его белоснежной рубашки уже расползлись темные пятна пота. 

Мека лишь одобрительно фыркнул в его сторону, но жара достала и его, так что напарник поленился даже прокомментировать столь нехарактерное для Денни поведение. Стоило выбраться из прохладного салона Камаро, как на них тут же навалился гавайский полдень, тягучий и знойный.

С каждым новым днем, проведенным на этом раскаленном куске суши, Денни все больше склонялся к крамольным мыслям о смене рабочего гардероба. Ну, или, по крайней мере, обуви. Его стойкость вот-вот была готова расплавиться под палящими лучами, и ему не было бы стыдно. Потому что даже тень не приносила долгожданного облегчения, а лишь коварно манила обещанием прохлады, и стоило только шагнуть в ее зовущие объятия, как сверху падала удушающая, давящая пелена, приглушая немного окружающие краски, но так и не спасая от жары.

Открыв багажник, Денни осторожно достал прозрачный пакет внушительных размеров, в котором лежала потемневшая от времени деревянная маска. Некогда яркие краски на ней давно потускнели, но на удивление не слезли и не облупились, что было бы ожидаемо, раз за той явно не ухаживали и не следили, забыв и бросив пылиться. И он должен был признаться, что чем дольше он смотрел в темные провалы глазниц, тем более симпатичной она ему начинала казаться, хотя поначалу он поражался ее уродливости. Кажется, он все же умудрился к ней привыкнуть, провозив столько дней с собой и показывая всем, кому только мог.

Дело, которое на них спихнули, было несколько странным на его взгляд, а Ханамоа, только поддавшись все повышающейся температуре, немного успокоился и перестал все время нервно вздрагивать и осматриваться кругом. Чужое беспокойство невольно передалось и ему, хотя Денни никогда особо не верил в сверхъестественное, богов, духов и прочую чушь. 

Информатор Меки мог и ошибаться, давая им наводку по последнему их делу о неудачной попытке кражи, закончившейся двумя ранениями и одной смертью. Выжившие перепуганно твердили что-то про Вао Акуа (2), он не совсем поверил даже с переводом и подробными объяснениями от Меки, и про колохе (3). Парни с перепугу начали стрелять друг в друга, а ведь вполне имели все шансы спокойно сделать свое дело и скрыться в ночи с добычей, какой бы сомнительной на первый взгляд та ни была. Возможно, какому-то коллекционеру и могла приглянуться странная маска и какие-то размалеванные плошки, в чем лично он сильно сомневался. Но эти вещи точно не стоили того, чтобы из-за них начать пальбу по своим же подельникам. И он даже смирился с тем, что именно ему пришлось собирать и упаковывать все это добро как вещдоки, потому что местные из приехавшей бригады наотрез отказались прикасаться и к маске, и к горшкам. Даже рациональный Мека и тот с облегчением скинул на него эту работу.

Тогда Денни не осталось ничего иного, как взять в руки уродливую маску, невольно вздрогнув от прикосновения мягких перьев и ремешков с бусинами к голой коже, не защищенной перчатками, и осторожно засунуть ее в пакет побольше. С плошками было проще – он собирал их сразу по несколько, после чего их ждала та же участь, что и маску. 

На этом бы все могло и закончиться, но неудачные воры-домушники, перебивая друг друга, твердили и твердили про на кахуна (4), для которых они и собирались украсть это добро, так что пришлось давать в розыск еще и заказчиков по обрывочному и сумбурному описанию попавшихся исполнителей. 

Владельцами дома, который на удивление вполне себе имел жилой вид, оказалась семейная пара из Европы. Чета Морсти из Бельгии не особо горела желанием общаться с ними, и отказалась от предъявления обвинений – ничего же в итоге не было украдено. Так что пришлось заводить заведомо гиблое дело на основании одних только показаний задержанных. И когда оно зашло в тупик за неимением солидной базы для расследования, он извлек из архива вещдоков маску и взял ее за отправную точку для расследования. Не то чтобы у него было и без этого мало работы, Денни просто не любил оставлять что-то несделанным или незавершенным, если хоть что-то могло от него зависеть. И может быть, в нем еще немного говорила профессиональная гордость – ему порядком надоело, что его недооценивали, особенно только потому, что он был неместным.

И для начала им нужно было узнать, какую же именно ценность могли представлять так и не украденные предметы. Вот только и специалисты, и старьевщики, и вообще, все, кто хоть немного понимал в антиквариате, и к кому они с напарником безуспешно обращались за консультацией и советом, в голос твердили, что ни маска, ни плошки никакой ценности не имели, даже исторической, хотя дерево и казалось всем слишком старым, чтобы так хорошо сохраниться. Светлая мысль обратиться к околооккультной публике пришла первой, конечно же, Меке, а он уже вынужден был его в этом поддержать – других идей все равно не было. И тут вновь пригодились связи Ханамоа, который раздобыл для них адрес того, кто им, возможно, мог оказаться действительно полезным.

Оставив Камаро остывать в сомнительной тени у обочины, они тяжело зашагали в сторону предполагаемых ворот. Или калитки. Или просто крыльца с входной дверью, в которую можно было бы постучаться и напроситься внутрь в предполагаемую прохладу. Человек, который якобы должен был им хоть как-то помочь по наводке информатора Меки, про которого тот, кстати, упорно не хотел рассказывать, сохраняя загадочное молчание, жил в тихом районе и на тихой улице с запрятанными в зелени домами. Близость к океану в этих душных джунглях не давала никакого преимущества, но в целом само место Денни понравилось.

Им пришлось поплутать в поисках нужного съезда, и даже теперь он не был до конца уверен, что они свернули там, где надо. Навигатор выдавал ошибку за ошибкой, пока окончательно не сдался и не отключился, отказываясь соединяться со спутником или ближайшей вышкой, передающей сигнал. Мека тоже настороженно оглядывался со своего места, и Денни в очередной раз порадовался, что тот не остался в офисе разбирать обычный завал с бумагами и свидетельским показаниям по другим их делам, и настоял составить ему компанию. Без чужих подсказок было бы намного сложнее ориентироваться на местности, особенно когда подводили современные технологии и устройства.

Некогда опрятные ступеньки теперь едва виднелись из-под слоя старой листвы, мха и какого-то стелящегося растения. Денни ненадолго замер, осматриваясь вокруг, чтобы в последнюю очередь посмотреть себе за спину. Трудно было сказать, пользовались ли этой дорогой регулярно или нет, их следов точно не осталось, сколько бы он ни вглядывался. И чем дальше они продвигались, тем мрачнее и темнее становилось вокруг, словно уже начало стремительно вечереть, а он и не заметил.

Вокруг разлилась гулкая объемная тишина – ни шелеста, ни шорохов, ни пения птиц; было слышно только их дыхание, отчетливое и громкое. Как в каком-то кошмаре. Хотелось что-то сказать или просто крикнуть, чтобы разрушить это впечатление, но Денни сдержался в последний момент и только покосился на остановившегося рядом напарника. Они переглянулись, но ни один так и не решился предложить другому развернуться обратно и оставить это гнетущие место; чувство долга гнало обоих вперед.

Вместо ворот или калитки их встретила просторная каменная арка, за которой находилась еще одна, поменьше, и дальше в пышной зелени даже угадывались очертания дома и заветная дверь. Местная архитектура у него уже не раз вызывала недоумение. Сложно было воспринимать реальность серьезно, когда большие белокаменные особняки могли соседствовать с низкими бунгало, пока рядом жался к деревьям сложенный из листов жести вполне себе жилой дом. И как это обычно бывало, тихий район вовсе не гарантировал тихое соседство; как раз наоборот. Впрочем, все, на что он сейчас здесь смотрел, так или иначе, выглядело чужеродным и неуместным, что у него вновь возникло чувство, будто он оказался в каком-то странном сне. 

Очень реалистичном, живом и ярком, но все равно сне, потому что пока он разглядывал добротную деревянную дверь в поисках звонка или того, что могло тот заменить, ему казалось, что он должен был вот-вот проснуться.

\- Что думаешь? – решил, наконец, нарушить молчание Денни.

\- Ты будешь смеяться, поэтому я промолчу, - отмахнулся Мека, нервно улыбнулся. Настроение напарника начинало не нравиться Денни все больше и больше, хотя это не он вырос на историях о духах, живущих в самых темных частях джунглей, загадочных менехунах (1), гоблинах-людоедах и богах. Ему, воспитывавшемуся в католической семье были больше близки понятия рая, ада, ангелов и демонов, нежели всего того языческого изобилия, что превалировало на Гавайях. И хотя он не верил в подобные вещи, это не означало, что он стал бы смеяться над страхами напарника. Ну, может быть, совсем немного. И только сидя в шезлонге где-нибудь на заднем дворе семьи Ханамоа с бутылочкой запотевшего пива.

Денни, взяв инициативу в свои руки, уверенно постучался и замер в ожидании ответа. 

\- Здравствуйте! Полиция! Есть кто дома?

Он растерянно подергал ручку, и, конечно же, дверь была надежно заперта. В целом можно было разворачиваться и уходить, оставив записку со своими контактами и просьбой связаться при ближайшем удобном случае, но он все не мог отделаться от предчувствия особой важности происходящего. Они уже готовы были с облегчением вернуться к машине, когда дверь вдруг с тихим скрипом отворилась, и из темного провала на них уставились черные, практические бездонные глаза. 

Перед ними могла стоять женщина или подросток, с равными шансами это мог быть и весьма низкорослый мужчина, даже ниже него, – кроме глаз Денни вообще ничего не видел, словно лицо расплывалось в полумраке, теряя черты.

\- … Здравствуйте, - Денни растерялся всего на мгновение, не ожидая, что им все же откроют. – Детектив Денни Уилльямс. Это мой напарник – детектив Мека Ханамоа. У вас найдется несколько минут, ответить на наши вопросы?

\- Сюда нечасто захаживают хаоле (5) с глазами как небо и волосами цвета песка, - проскрипели с той стороны, проигнорировав его слова. И вновь ему осталось только гадать о возрасте и поле говорившего, хотя пока Денни больше склонялся к тому, что это все же была женщина. Точнее девушка. Кажется. Теперь он вообще ни в чем не был уверен.

\- Простите за беспокойство, но не могли бы вы…

\- Зачем полиции могла понадобиться помощь на алакаи о ке акуа (6)?

Он в растерянности повернулся к напарнику, как обычно надеясь, что тот переведет ему незнакомое слово, и возможно, даже возьмет это странное общение на себя. Но, кажется, ему впервые приходилось видеть Меку настолько побледневшим, с дрожащими синими губами и остекленевшим взглядом. Словно тот приведение увидел. Правда, к его чести, он быстро справился с первым потрясением, чтобы он там ни разглядел в открывшем им дверь человеке.

\- Не хочу показаться грубым, - осознав, что помощи он пока вряд ли дождется, как можно более уверенно и спокойно заговорил Денни, возвращаясь к собеседнику, - я не знаю вашего языка, но не могли бы вы ответить на несколько вопросов. Это не займет много времени. И да, нам нужна ваша помощь.

Из полумрака фыркнули что-то неразборчивое, но, по крайней мере, дверь приоткрылась еще немного, так что теперь он мог рассмотреть, что перед ним стоял все же юноша, если глаза его не подводили, и он смог верно определить чужую половую принадлежность. Из-за длинных волос и непонятной одежды он вполне мог и ошибиться, но надбровные дуги и острый кадык все же однозначно свидетельствовали в пользу его выводов.

\- Эта опасная вещь, - паренек кивнул на его руки, в которых Денни держал маску. - С ней вам в этот дом прохода не будет.

\- Именно про нее мы и пришли задать несколько вопросов.

\- И малихини (7) готов заплатить цену?

Стоило первоначальному удивлению немного улечься, как стало заметно, что подросток перед ним знал язык не особо хорошо, отсюда, скорее всего, и шла его странная манера речи, да и акцент, на который Денни тоже только сейчас обратил внимание. А еще у него было стойкое впечатление, что они с самого начала говорили о разных вещах. Ну, Денни пока хотя бы половину слов понимал, привыкнув, что ему постоянно напоминали о его статусе чужака.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я заплатил за информацию? – Денни озадаченно нахмурился, прикидывая, сколько наличности у него было с собой, хотя вряд ли ему светило оправдать подобные траты перед бухгалтерией. Паренек у него пока вызывал недоверие и смутное чувство тревоги, нежели уверенность, что они получат нужные им ответы, но он все же решил до конца оставаться вежливым. – А взрослые дома есть?

\- За проход. Чтобы пройти, - уточнил тот, видно подобрав, наконец, в своем словарном запасе нужное слово. И как у любого подростка у него сделалось очень недовольное лицо при упоминании о взрослых.

\- Прости, но, кажется, мы говорим о разных вещах.

\- Возможно, но это вы искали дорогу, и это вы пришли сюда, - пожал худыми плечами паренек и посмотрел куда-то за его спину, вызывая у Денни нестерпимое желание, обернуться и тоже посмотреть, что могло там быть, потому что чужой взгляд ему совсем не нравился. Правда их чудная беседа даже начала его немного забавлять. И если бы не странная реакция Меки, возможно ему даже было бы не так некомфортно под изучающим тяжелым взглядом, который мог бы принадлежать столетнему старику, а не пацану лет двенадцати-четырнадцати.

Денни решил сыграть по предложенным правилам и достал бумажник, чтобы выудить десятку и протянуть в темный провал. Кто знал, возможно, им все же могло повезти узнать что-то стоящее.

\- Плата – это не деньги, - снова фыркнул парень, - и хаоле должен понимать, что у него есть все шансы стать пио (8), если он будет следовать дорогой, что привела его к этому порогу. 

Вокруг было по-прежнему так тихо, что он при всем желании не смог бы ослышаться, да и плохое знание языка не могло служить оправданием – свой совет паренек проговорил четко и внятно, даже почти без акцента, хотя понятнее его слова от этого для Денни не стали.

\- И на этом, думаю, нам стоит попрощаться, - было несложно понять его скепсис и недоверие. Даже городские уличные шарлатаны и то больше старались, чтобы впечатлить публику.

\- От судьбы не уйдешь, - неожиданно сказал паренек глубоким мужским голосом.

В приоткрывшийся пошире проем Денни стало видно немного коридора, больше теней, чем чего-то конкретного, поэтому он быстро оставил попытки рассмотреть что-то путное или что-то, что помогло бы ему хоть немного понять происходящее. Оставалось только надеяться, что незадавшийся с самого начала день не продолжит быть столь же чудным, ему и одной жары хватало помимо всяких странностей.

\- Негусто, - Денни оценивающе примерился к двери, к ухмыляющемуся подростку и тому, насколько быстро он мог бы подставить ногу в проем, чтобы не дать пацану спрятаться внутри и не ответить на их вопросы. Настороженность сменилась раздражением, готовым перерасти во что-то более серьезное.

\- Денни! – Мека судорожно схватил его за руку и начал дергать на себя, шипя при этом как неисправный насос. – Денни, следи за словами! Ке алакаи (6), спасибо за совет. Мы будем бесконечно благодарны за любую помощь.

Денни только поморщился и все же решил не идти на конфликт, у них и без этого хватало на сегодня дел, чтобы тратить лишнее время на какого-то пацана, но у Ханамоа, кажется, были совсем другие планы. Парень склонил голову вбок, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, после чего неохотно проскрипел:

\- … Учитель примет вас, но Маска останется снаружи. С ней прохода не будет.

\- Конечно, - согласно закивал Мека и шагнул в темный провал, Денни даже возразить не успел.

Теперь прохлада дома манила его куда как меньше, нежели когда они только шли сюда. Хотя темный коридор на первый взгляд выглядел вполне себе безобидным. Коридор как коридор, кажется даже с какими-то цветастыми обоями. Они пришли за ответами, и уходить ни с чем, конечно же, не хотелось, но что-то пацан все еще совсем не вызывал у него воодушевления.

\- Хаоле остается или заходит?

\- Заходит, - процедил Денни и нерешительно огляделся. Решив, что у кустов возле каменной арки маски хотя бы не будет видно с дороги, он отнес ту в тень и оставил лежать, уже жалея, что ввязался в эту авантюру. Если с ней, как вещдоком, что-то случится, или она вдруг пропадет, у него будут серьезные проблемы с начальством, да и департаментом в целом. Будто у него и так недопонимания не было с коллегами.

Идти пришлось по полутемным коридорам до большой просторной комнаты, главным украшением которой были двери-окна, выходящие в сад. И хотя они были открыты нараспашку, оттуда, где он стоял, было видно лишь немного светлой плитки на полу - остальной обзор закрывала пышная цветущая растительность.

\- Ждите здесь.

Денни с сомнением огляделся, но им действительно было, где расположиться – к дальней стене жалось несколько стульев и одно кресло, в центре стоял небольшой круглый стол и еще два стула, и что-то ему подсказывало, что именно здесь местный, как его там назвал Мека, принимал посетителей.

Что-то прикоснулось к его волосам, мягко и ненавязчиво, Денни досадливо поморщился, поднимая руку, чтобы смахнуть паутину, но так и замер, холодея. В коридорах и этой комнате не было паутины, как не было и пыли: вокруг на удивление было прибрано, каждая вещь на своем месте, а значит, это его богатое воображение начало играть с ним шутки, хотя он никогда не считал себя настолько впечатлительным.

Вопрос выбора, куда все же присесть отпал сам собой; из сада держась за плечо подростка, вышел слепой старик. Денни даже поначалу решил, что тот просто неважно себя чувствует, раз идет с чужой помощью, но ровно до тех пор, пока не заглянул в белесые и невидящие глаза.

Они переглянулись с Мекой, и тот подошел к столу, чтобы занять оставшийся свободным стул, в то время как Денни остался стоять у входа. Прислушиваться к разговору ему не было смысла, все равно он не понимал языка, а вот проследить за тем, чтобы к ним никто не зашел со спины, более чем мог. Мелкий пацан снова скрылся в саду, так что Денни ничто не отвлекало от созерцания скучного, некогда белого потолка или отходящих от немного обшарпанных стен плинтусов.

Мека что-то обстоятельно и неторопливо объяснял, перегнувшись через стол, но, кажется, безуспешно. Его собеседник не выглядел заинтересованным в разговоре, что еще раз навело Денни на мысль, что они здесь только зря тратили время. Ему быстро стало скучно просто стоять и смотреть по сторонам, поэтому он вернулся к изучению человека, которого настоятельно рекомендовал навестить загадочный информатор Меки. Старик иногда даже моргал, озадачив этим Денни. У него сразу же сложилось впечатление, что тот когда-то был вполне себе зрячим, а теперь это впечатление только усилилось.

\- Я отдал свои глаза, чтобы получить новые, которыми можно видеть то, что скрыто, - на хорошем английском пояснил старик. Он безошибочно смотрел в его сторону, словно мог видеть, хотя, скорее всего, просто слышал дыхание Денни, как и многие слепые, ориентируясь в пространстве с помощью других органов чувств. Осталось только непонятным, как тот смог угадать его мысли. - Это была моя цена за дар. А что готов отдать хаоле?

\- Мека? - позвал Денни. Он бы еще мог предложить денег, но вот с важными и нужными частями тела он как-то не рассчитывал расставаться только ради дежурных ответов по делу, которое и так грозило остаться висяком, что бы они ни делали. – Ты уверен, что нам стоит тут задерживаться? 

\- Денни! - в который раз за это утро возмущенно зашипел на него напарник. – Прояви, пожалуйста, немного почтения.

Проявлять почтение точно не входило в его планы на сегодня.

\- Я вижу отметку Избранного на тебе, но достоин ли ты – другой вопрос.

Денни отвернулся и закатил глаза, вот только про избранность ему не хватало выслушивать, но, по крайней мере, с них все еще не начали тянуть деньги.

\- Молодому человеку не стоит столь скептически относиться к словам старика, выпавшую судьбу все равно не изменить, а вот облегчить трансформацию можно.

С таким же успехом тот мог говорить с ним на гавайском, Денни половины все равно не понял, да и не хотел ни понимать, ни принимать. Кажется, получить консультацию по их делу им не светило, они только время зря потратили - и свое, и чужое.

\- Та вещь, что осталась за порогом, - он намеренно не стал уточнять, что это была маска, вдруг паренек не стал об этом упоминать, а значит, был шанс проверить старика, - что вы можете о ней сказать?

Старик склонил голову набок, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, совсем как его ученик до этого там, на пороге, и прикрыл глаза. Легкий ветерок, что долетал до стола из сада, едва-едва тревожил собранные в хвост на затылке седые волосы. Только сейчас Денни обратил внимание на вплетенные в пряди бусины – полупрозрачные и практически незаметные - странный выбор для столь почтенного возраста, но, с другой стороны, чего он только не повидал на этом острове за те полгода, что здесь жил и работал. Так что бусины были еще не самым странным украшением.

\- Я не вижу единого целого, только половину. Все стремится к завершенности, к единению и единству, и часто дорога к нему устлана жертвами, нравится нам это или нет.

Это был воистину разговор слепого с глухим. Он многозначительно посмотрел на Меку и кивнул в сторону выхода, задерживаться здесь еще хоть немного он не собирался, и тот мог выбирать или остаться, или присоединиться к нему. Напарник понял его без лишних слов и коротко кивнул, жестом прося еще пять минут.

\- Спасибо, уважаемый ке алакаи, за ваше время. Департамент полиции Гавайев благодарен за оказанные помощь и содействие.

Тут Денни еле сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть, выслушивать очередное негодующее шипение от Ханамоа он не хотел, поэтому поспешил отвернуться к стене.

\- Грядут перемены, вам лучше подготовиться.

Паренек словно только и ждал этих финальных слов напутствия, чтобы внезапно появиться в проеме двери, ведущей в сад, и вопросительно глянуть на них.

\- Мы уже уходим, не волнуйся, - помахал ему рукой Денни и, не дожидаясь сопровождения, шагнул в полумрак коридора.

\- Уилльямс, каким же порой невыносимым ты бываешь, - вздохнул Мека, явно давно смирившись с этим фактом. Он догнал его у входной двери и не преминул высказать свое недовольство. – Просто форменная задница.

\- И ты все равно меня любишь, детка, - улыбнулся Денни через плечо.

\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать, наверное, все дело в привычке.

\- Или в моей неотразимости и обаянии, - он поспешил распахнуть дверь, впуская в темный коридор немного тусклого света. С крыльца было видно не только обе арки, пакет с маской, на которую к его облегчению, так никто и не позарился, но и часть дороги, по которой они пришли.

\- Ага, и в раздутом самомнении ко всему прочему.

\- Подожди, хаоле, - окрик застал его уже у ступенек, но он все равно задержался и с любопытством оглянулся.

Денни честно ожидал, что ему выдадут еще одну порцию непонятных предсказаний, но никак не того, что его окатят из глиняного кувшина какой-то жидкостью.

\- Е вехе и коу мау мака (9).

\- Какого?! - ему оставалось только возмущенно разглядывать захлопнувшуюся дверь, беспомощно смаргивать солоноватую воду и надеяться, что та была хотя бы относительно чистой, пока из-за двери доносилось довольно зловещее хихиканье. Он бы понял, если бы в него стреляли или начали угрожать ножом, как не раз уже бывало, но его впервые обливали. Еще и Мека замер как вкопанный на своем месте и с ужасом уставился на него.

\- Что? – Денни даже не по себе сделалось. – Все так плохо? Я становлюсь фиолетовым?

Про изменение цвета кожного покрова это он пошутил. Ощущение воды на коже сразу же исчезло, словно и не бывало, и будто бы его еще буквально минуту назад не облили, даже на рубашке следов не осталось. Это, конечно, было странным, как и все что происходило с ними, стоило им свернуть с основной трассы на дорогу, ведущую в этот район, но не настолько, чтобы напугать. Жара по-прежнему стояла такая, что он даже не придал бы этому особое значение, если бы не реакция напарника.

\- Это очень плохо, - Мека схватился за голову и принялся раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, а потом добавил с упреком. – Ты мог бы проявить хоть немного больше почтения, брах!

\- Воу-воу, детка, - конечно, Денни и самому было неприятно, но не до такой степени. - Успокойся и объясни мне, наконец, что происходит, потому что я явно не в курсе ваших вуду или как там это называется. Что в этом такого плохого? Ну облил он меня соленой водой и ладно, не сахарный, не растаю. Хотя знаешь, что? Я сейчас вот настолечко, - он прищурился и приблизил к лицу сведенные до миллиметров указательный и большой пальцы в демонстрации степени своего терпения, - далек от того, чтобы выбить эту чертову дверь, и преподать этому наглецу несколько уроков вежливости.

\- Не-не, даже не думай! Давай поскорее уберемся отсюда, - Мека как на буксире принялся тащить его в сторону машины, то и дело нервно оглядываясь на дом и каменные арки.

\- И это мне вообще ни о чем не сказало. Что этот пацан имел в виду? Что он сказал?

\- Ничего хорошего, вот что. Я с самого начала считал, что нужно бросать это дело и плевать на статистику. Не первый и не последний висяк, что на нас спихнули. 

Они могли, действительно, если бы не упрямство Денни.

\- Ну, это не тебя только что облили соленой водой.

\- Так, - кажется, Ханамоа взял наконец себя в руки. - Нам нужно кое-куда заехать, и не спорь со мной. Хотя бы раз со мной не спорь, Денни. Пожалуйста. Просто сделай, как я прошу.

\- … Хорошо. 

\- И никаких вопросов по дороге! Я потом все тебе объясню, если для тебя останется что-то непонятным или неясным.

Денни прикинул свои шансы и решил сдаться, Мека выглядел слишком серьезно настроенным, да и ему что-то внезапно стало не по себе. Неизвестность в принципе его всегда напрягала, впрочем как и любого нормального человека. По крайней мере, он не чувствовал в себе каких-либо изменений, или что там с ним должно было случиться, ложиться и помирать здесь и сейчас он точно не собирался.

\- Ладно, детка, я не буду ни о чем спрашивать. Пока, - он помахал указательным пальцем перед носом напарника и бодро зашагал к тому месту, где они оставили машину, взяв маску подмышку. Ему и самому уже не терпелось оказаться посреди цивилизации, шумного потока туристов и ярких вывесок, хотя бы чтобы просто напомнить себе, что происходящее не было всего лишь его сном.

 

 

1 Менехуны (ка пое менехуне) - мифические маленькие люди, хитрые и озорные, которые часто упоминаются в легендах, живут глубоко в лесах островов. Говорят, что менехуны населяли острова задолго до прихода полинезийцев, но они продолжали появляться в преданиях более поздних времен;

2 Вао Акуа (Wao akua) – Мир Духов в гавайской мифологии, соответственно, слово акуа – дух, духи;

3 Колохе – нарушитель спокойствия, баламут, один из многочисленных представителей акуа или духов в гавайских поверьях, может представать в самых разных обличиях;

4 На кахуна (nā kāhuna) – жрецы, служители божества, совершающие жертвоприношения;

5 Хаоле (haole) – иностранец, чужеземец;

6 Nā alakaʻi o ke akua – проводник духов или посредник между миром людей и миром духов; дальше я использую более простое слово для восприятия (и перевода, что уж говорить) – ке алакаи (ke alakaʻi) или проводник;

7 Малихини (malihini) – незнакомец;

8 Пио (pio) – жертва, жертвоприношение, приносимый в дар божеству предмет или живое существо (убиваемое при этом);

9 E wehe i kou mau maka – Пусть твои глаза откроются;


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

\- Не знал, что на Гавайях есть вороны, - удивленно прошептал Денни подошедшему напарнику, разглядывая сидящих на ветках птиц. Он как-то не обращал внимания до этого на пролетающую мимо живность, его вообще местная флора и фауна мало волновала, если только активно не мешала спокойно жить или отдыхать. Да и к виду летающих чаек и даже попугаев он как-то уже привык, но вот больших, черных, с мощными клювами и умными глазами, отливающими красным, воронов было трудно не заметить. И он никогда раньше не видел таких. Ни в зоопарках, ни в заповедниках, ни в дикой природе даже на материке.

Те, казалось, следили за ним своими странными, поворачивая голову то одной стороной к нему, то другой. Словно и сами были удивлены, что могут его видеть, а не только он их. Один, по-видимому, особенно любопытный, захлопал крыльями и, сорвавшись со своего места, облетел его кругом, чтобы усесться на ветку поближе.

Они не только заехали купить качественное красное вино и какие-то пряности, которые Мека долго и придирчиво выбирал, но и потратили время, выбирая дорогой шоколад.

\- Поверь мне, так надо, - убедительно заверил его напарник, все еще бледный и не до конца пришедший в себя, на что Денни, поскрипев зубами, только согласно покивал. И даже не стал спорить, хотя бы потому что ему ни за что не пришлось платить, да и времени они на это потратили даже меньше, чем на поиски того дома с его странными обитателями. Удивительно, как они вообще на него наткнулись. Если так подумать, припарковались и вышли они наугад, окончательно запутавшись в узких дорогах и съездах.

В противовес следующей их остановкой стал довольно безобидный на вид дом, небольшой и опрятный, в оживленном районе по соседству с местным рынком. Ну, по крайней мере, вокруг было слишком много народу, для того чтобы начало происходить что-то хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее мистическое.

\- Их и нет (9). Кажется, осталось несколько особей в заповедниках, но не более того, - Мека странного посмотрел на него, потом на ветки, но добавлять ничего не стал. 

Денни, как его и попросили, пока не лез с вопросами, хотя ему очень хотелось, уже практически распирало, но он мог быть терпеливым, когда обстоятельства того требовали, что бы там ни утверждала Рейчел. Мог даже долго молчать, хоть видит Бог, как же ему трудно это давалось.

\- Ничего себе нет, целая стая расселась, - пробурчал под нос Денни, отвлекаясь на вышедшую к ним из дома немолодую, но все еще весьма привлекательную женщину в обычных джинсах и майке, так что у него аж от сердца отлегло - общения с еще одним загадочным стариком или наглым подростком он бы точно не пережил. Длинные черные волосы были перехвачены в хвост и украшены яркими перьями и бусинами - единственным, что могло бы показаться неуместным, но на удивление той шло и не казалось лишним. И, кажется, он начинал уже понимать, что подобные украшения вплетались не просто так.

\- Это алалии (10), - как та могла услышать его бубнеж, Денни не знал. Наверное, у нее слух был как у лисицы. Других объяснений у него не было. - Странно, что хаоле может их видеть.

Его обошли кругом, внимательно изучая, но хотя бы не враждебно и на том спасибо.

\- А, понятно. Хаоле был выбран для ритуала ка ваи паакаи (11).

У него уже начала болеть голова от обилия новых и непонятных слов, которые все относились непосредственно к нему и, по-видимому, были важны, но он до сих пор был почему-то не в курсе их значения.

\- Денни, это Minaekamaʻiliomenāakua (12), духовная наставница моей мамы, и она может нам помочь, - наконец, Мека счел нужным хоть что-то ему объяснить. Правда Денни даже при большом желании никогда бы не смог выговорить такое длинное имя, что, наверное, отчетливо отразилось на его лице, если судить по чужой знающей улыбке.

\- Хаоле может звать меня просто Мина. Ритуал ка ваи паакаи дает возможность временно видеть то, что обычно скрыто от глаз в Вао Канака (13), но в свою очередь и делает тебя видимым той стороне. Считается дурным тоном проводить его без согласия, но не все ке алакаи (5), увы, следуют этому правилу.

Пока Мека вручал их дары и что-то сбивчиво рассказывал своей знакомой, Денни решил постоять в стороне и понаблюдать за любопытным вороном. С какой бы он там «стороны» ни был, ворон выглядел вполне себе материальным и живым для якобы вымершей птицы.

\- Хэй, - Денни позвал негромко и быстро оглянулся на занятых разговором напарника и Мину.

Даже не верилось, что проходящие мимо люди не видели то, что сейчас видел он в ярком солнечном свете – черные живые пятна на фоне безоблачного голубого неба. Он не мог сказать, что для него изменилось что-то еще, но кто знал, сколько неприятных сюрпризов могло ждать его ночью. Что уж говорить, беспокойство Меки передалось и ему, и вообще с начала расследования он узнал о местных легендах и мифах больше, чем хотел бы.

\- Денни, лучше не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания без веского на то основания. И у твоих глаз достаточно необычный и красивый цвет, чтобы их у тебя попытались забрать, - Мина бесшумно подошла и успокаивающе положила ему руку на плечо, несильно сжав, а потом потянула за собой. - Зайдем внутрь, я пообещала Меке кое-что для тебя сделать, но это займет какое-то время.

Денни невольно вздрогнул и отвел взгляд, подобное внимание ему точно не было нужно. Тем более, ему его глаза и самому нравились.

Внутри дом показался ему несколько эксцентричным, хотя, наверное, не стоило даже удивляться чужой манере украшать свое жилище, принимая в расчет хотя бы то, ради чего они сюда приехали. Такие обычные вещи как цветастые коврики и кружевные салфетки спокойно соседствовали с развешанными по стенам и в проемах травами и замысловатыми оберегами, пока на полках мирно стояли рядом черепа каких-то мелких животных и фотографии в рамках. А еще ему показался странным запах незнакомого душистого растения, смешанный с запахом корицы и сандала. У него тут же невыносимо разболелась голова, правда стоило привыкнуть к этому сладковатому аромату, как его отпустило.

На автопилоте он прошел за хозяйкой до дивана и устало опустился на мягкие подушки. Теперь Денни точно знал, кто именно был тем самым таинственным информатором Меки, можно было даже не уточнять. Жаль только, что, судя по рекомендации обратиться к другим, эта Мина не могла им помочь с их делом, а то было бы очень удобно.

\- Юный ке алакаи, что вам встретился на вашем пути в поисках правды и справедливости, очень силен. К таким как он не ходят без должной подготовки. И в нем, к сожалению, еще нет достаточной мудрости в силу возраста, чтобы понимать, что не стоит играть чужими жизнями как со своими на меа паани (14), навязывая дар ходить между мирами.

У него было предположение, что именно могло означать очередное новое слово, поэтому Денни не стал поворачиваться к напарнику, который явно успокоившись и даже немного повеселев, устроился рядом с ним на диване.

\- Вы сказали, что у вас что-то для меня есть? Это что-то может помочь с чем именно? – Денни старался особо не смотреть по сторонам. Ему упорно казалось, что боковым зрением он то и дело видел какие-то смутные тени и силуэты, но стоило посмотреть в их сторону, как это впечатление сразу же пропадало.

\- Я не могу отменить сделанного. Чему суждено быть открытым, должно открыться, а чему суждено остаться скрытым, навсегда останется скрытым для всех наших глаз (15). Но я помогу тебе стать незаметным для большинства акуа.

Сначала Мина заварила ему терпкий чай и внимательно проследила, чтобы он выпил все до последней капли, после чего ушла что-то мастерить к себе за рабочий стол в углу, оставив Денни терзаться сомнениями и послевкусием предложенного угощения. Меке специфичного на вкус чая не предложили, и тот вполне себе довольный происходящим просто сидел рядом, листая что-то в телефоне.

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - напарник ободряюще похлопал его по колену и ловко поднялся с удобного дивана, оставив Денни наедине с сумбурными мыслями утопать в мягких цветастых подушках. В воздухе более отчетливо запахло сандалом, ветерок из открывшейся двери всколыхнул застывшую атмосферу неподвижности, словно они на мгновение выпали из времени, а легкое дуновение этот краткий миг разрушило, добавляя к запахам трав и благовоний еще и новые звуки. Пока дверь не успела закрыться, в умиротворяющую тишину чужого дома вплелись шум проезжающих машин и людские, неразборчивые на расстоянии голоса. 

В тот момент у него было стойкое впечатление, что ничто больше не сможет потревожить этот покой, как неожиданно дом наполнился шорохами и приглушенным смехом, что казалось, лился со всех сторон, вызывая у него мурашки и оторопь. 

\- Денни, сходи, пожалуйста, на кухню. Там на окне с растения в белом горшке сорви один листок и принеси мне, - Мина, казалось, или не слышала всего этого беспокойного шума или просто не обращала внимания, и то, и то в равной степени могло быть правдой.

\- Конечно, - он с облегчением ухватился за возможность отвлечься от, как он даже не сомневался, то приближающихся, то удаляющихся слуховых галлюцинаций.

Ему было немного неудобно бродить по чужому дому, но, во-первых, его попросили, а во-вторых, Денни было любопытно, какой окажется кухня. Если судить по остальному интерьеру, та должна была быть как минимум занимательной, и он не разочаровался в своих ожиданиях. И даже более того. Возле окна стояло несколько горшков, и только один был белым, так что понять, какой именно ему был нужен, не составило труда. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что на кухне окажется кто-то еще. 

Денни озадаченно замер на пороге. За небольшим кухонным столом, накрытым цветастой скатертью, сидела женщина как две капли воды похожая на Мину, только с намного более короткими волосами, которые не были собраны в хвост, а просто свисали мягкими прямыми прядями на чужие плечи. И никаких перьев или бусин, только одна седая прядь у правого виска.

\- Здравствуйте, - от неловкости он по привычке хотел положить руки на пояс, но вспомнил, что там как раз висело его табельное оружие, и, решив, что его жест мог показаться агрессивным, просто сложил руки на груди. - Извините за вторжение… Мина попросила меня кое-что сделать.

Женщина скользнула по нему заинтересованным взглядом, склонив голову набок, но ничего не ответила. Когда же темные глаза замерли на его лице, не моргая, Денни решил просто сорвать листок с нужного растения, и закончить уже эти смотрины. Правда для этого сначала было необходимо миновать молчащую незнакомку.

Как можно более аккуратно он обошел стол с другой стороны и потянулся к зеленым листочкам, и все под внимательным немигающим взглядом. Он специально несколько раз посмотрел, даже попробовал вымученно улыбнуться, но как только заветная добыча была у него в руках, тут же заторопился уйти. Не то чтобы его обычно смущали незнакомые люди, но все в этом доме ему казалось не только странным, но и нереальным, потому что он был стопроцентно уверен, что увиденная им женщина за все то время, что он был на кухне, не сделала ни одного вдоха. Денни замер посреди коридора, прикрыв глаза ладонью, и несколько раз с усилием выдохнул.

\- Денни? – Мина озадаченно позвала его из гостиной.

\- Иду, - он стряхнул оцепенение с плеч, как стряхивают холодные капли воды, и постарался придать лицу равнодушное выражение. Без зеркала ему оставалось лишь гадать, удалось ли ему, но, по крайней мере, Мина только бросила на него быстрый взгляд, взяла протянутый листок и с улыбкой отправила его обратно на диван.

Загадочная знакомая Меки, закончив, наконец, что-то в своем углу, подошла и села напротив него в кресло. 

\- Вао Акуа полон самых разных духов, как и в мире людей там есть злые, добрые и нейтральные духи. Но ни с кем из них не стоит иметь дел, если ты не готов к последствиям.

Он так и не решился утолить мучавшее его любопытство больше из нежелания услышать ответ, точнее, подтверждение своим подозрениям, нежели из страха. Его рациональный ум, привыкший распутывать загадки, сплетенные из чужих эгоистичных и зачастую примитивных желаний и побуждений, со скрипом соглашался принимать тот простой факт, что им могло достаться дело, действительно связанное с самой настоящей мистикой. И пока ему было проще принимать все, что происходило, как оно есть, особо не вдаваясь в анализ и осознание, что возможно он, дожив до тридцати четырех лет, зря не задумывался о сверхъестественном. Так он хотя бы не чувствовал себя сейчас настолько потерянным.

\- Это тебе.

Браслет, что Мина повязала ему на руку, представлял собой несколько кожаных ремешков, соединенных между собой красивым замысловатым плетением. Ни бусин, ни перьев не было, что невольно заставило его с облегчением перевести дыхание.

\- Это должно помочь, пока эффект от ритуала не пройдет сам собой. Но не рекомендую снимать браслет, пока нити сами не порвутся. Как я уже говорила, юный ке алакаи очень силен, поэтому рассеивание может занять продолжительное время. Или тебе придется обратиться к нему, чтобы тот лично забрал у тебя этот дар.

И снова увидеть мелкого наглеца. Это, пожалуй, было последним, что бы хотел сделать Денни. 

\- … Хорошо, - ему не сложно было поносить это безобидное украшение. И он был точно уверен, что Грейси должна была прийти в восторг от него, правда он пока не знал, как ему стоило объяснить дочери его наличие на себе, если вообще стоило.

\- И Денни, остерегайся пуаа (16). Боюсь, что даже мой оберег тебя не защитит, если ты окунешься в его объятия. Мне неприятно в этом сознаваться, но это все, чем я могу помочь. Я не могу понять, но есть что-то еще. Как печать чего-то… Хм… Прости, не могу разобрать.

Ему пришлось опять обращаться за переводом очередного незнакомого слова к успевшему вернуться напарнику, который за то короткое время, что они провели в доме у Мины, и после своего телефонного разговора, окончательно успокоился. Ну, по крайней мере, Мека хотя бы смог немного вернуть свой обычный цвет лица вместо той бледной маски самого себя, что Денни пришлось наблюдать последние несколько часов.

\- Эмм… это туман. Тебе следует держаться подальше от тумана, - почему-то шепотом пояснил Мека.

Чужие слова о печати невольно напомнили ему речь слепого старика о метке Избранного, но он даже под страхом смерти не стал бы повторять за тем тот бред. Это отдавало уже не мистикой, а какой-то дешевой мыльной оперой. Кстати, было еще кое-что, что он как-то со всей этой суетой и впечатлениями чуть было не упустил из виду.

\- Мина, о той маске в моем багажнике, - он даже не успел закончить мысль, как его жестом попросили не продолжать.

\- Это не я рекомендовала Меке обратиться к слепому ке алакаи и его ученику, но приди он за советом сразу ко мне, наверное, указала бы тот же путь. Я не могу дать ответы на ваши вопросы, - Мина сразу же расставила все точки над «и», Денни даже рта открыть не успел, - но я точно могу сказать одно – это опасная вещь. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не примеряйте эту маску. И думаю, это именно ее печать я вижу на тебе, хотя не буду утверждать наверняка. Увы, подобные знания скрыты для меня из-за слишком высокой цены, что надо заплатить ради них.

Ему оставалось только отвести взгляд, сделав вид, что он рассматривает браслет. В том, что он, не удержавшись, уже примерил на себя маску, ведомый простым любопытством и странным неудержимым желанием почувствовать прикосновение старого дерева к лицу, признаваться отчего-то не хотелось. Желание увидеть мир через прорези для глаз и убедиться, что тот не изменится, ему и самому тогда показалось странным и немного ребяческим. 

\- Спасибо за помощь, - Денни действительно был благодарен, хотя и слабо понимал, что ему со всей этой новой информацией теперь было делать. Такое точно невозможно было внести в отчет и остаться в глазах окружающих вменяемым. Хотя если брать в расчет, что местные выросли на тех же рассказах и сказках, что и Ханамоа, то возможно, его бы и не приняли за душевнобольного. В конце концов, начальство же дало добро на заведение этого дела. 

Все же это был очень странный и необычный день, не то чтобы он хотел когда-нибудь его повторить, но зато теперь он знал больше слов на гавайском, чем вчера. А еще оставалось только гадать, стоило ли ему радоваться или огорчаться тому факту, что он больше не видел больших черных воронов, пока шел от дома Мины до машины.

 

 

9 - Эта птица вымерла в дикой природе; единственные оставшиеся особи живут в неволе в целях размножения и возрождения популяции;

10 Алали или Гавайский ворон (Alalā, Hawaiian Crow) - в гавайской культуре, как и во многих других, вороны ассоциируются с черной магией и теми, кто ее использует и практикует. Как уже упоминалось, конкретно гавайский вид считается истребленным, поэтому встретить их на острове невозможно, и поскольку Денни заглядывает на другую сторону, он их может видеть;

11 Ка ваи паакаи (ka wai paʻakai) – соленая вода;

12 Minaekamaʻiliomenāakua – это имя переводится, как Мина, разговаривающая с призраками;

13 Вао Канака (Wao Kanaka) – мир людей;

14 На меа паани (nā mea pāʻani) – игрушки;

15 Тут имеется в виду еще и «третий» глаз. Третий глаз тесно связан с шестой чакрой и находится между бровей, немного выше переносицы. Благодаря использованию медитации третьего глаза, вы можете открыть свои тонкие чувства и воспринимать многомерные миры и энергии. Третий глаз является центром ясновидения и относится в большей степени к способности интуитивно видеть или воспринимать тонкие энергии. Иногда это называют шестым чувством, что означает возможность доступа к информации, которая лежит за пределами общепризнанных пяти физических чувств; 

16 Пуаа (puaʻa) – туман.

 

 

3\. 

 

Горячий, одуряюще пахнущий кофе был именно тем, что ему было нужно этим утром, чтобы окончательно проснуться и прийти в себя. Всю ночь его мучили мутные липкие кошмары, от которых он просыпался, задыхаясь, словно что-то тяжелое сидело у него на груди, пока он спал. Даже Грейси уже давно не нужен был включенный ночник, а он к своему стыду уже которую ночь не выключал прикроватную лампу, вот только помощи от этого особо и не было. Просыпался он все равно в холодном поту и с бешено стучащим где-то в районе горла сердцем.

Первый же глоток заставил его с блаженством прикрыть глаза, впрочем, длилось это не так долго, как бы ему хотелось. Заскочив в знакомую забегаловку за порцией кофеина, он совсем ненадолго задержался в тени навеса, но этого было достаточно, чтобы невольно подслушать разговор местной детворы.

\- Там точно кто-то есть, я сам слышал, - мелкий пацаненок со светло-карими глазами горячо доказывал друзьям, что не навыдумывал. Компания из трех мальчишек и одной девочки, кажется, но он бы не стал утверждать со стопроцентной уверенностью, оккупировала место на углу, как раз почти напротив его машины. Он, конечно же, видел их, когда только шел за своим утренним кофе, но и подумать не мог, что задержится не из-за кофе.

\- Не выдумывай, там уже лет десять как никто не живет. Наверное, это какие-нибудь бомжи.

\- Я точно слышал детский плач, - упрямо стоял на своем мальчишка, чем невольно и привлек к этой малолетней банде внимание Денни. В чужой убежденности было слишком много пыла для обычной игры детского воображения.

\- Ну так пошел бы и проверил.

\- Я туда соваться не буду, вдруг ка увеана и каухане (17) решит меня забрать. Не-не, это не наша забота, но это точно был детский плач.

У Денни аж мурашки по рукам побежали, стоило только представить себе самое худшее. Он как можно более дружелюбно подошел к детворе. Это действительно была не их забота, а дело взрослых. Которые вполне могли и не стать слушать. Не будь он сам отцом или полицейским, возможно, тоже не стал бы слушать или придавать значение подслушанному совершенно случайно разговору.

\- Привет, ребята. Я – детектив Денни Уилльямс, - он указал на значок на поясе и даже покрасовался табельным оружием, зная, что это точно привлечет и отвлечет чужое внимание. – Я невольно услышал ваш разговор, может, поделитесь в чем дело.

Те подозрительно уставились на него, рассматривая и оценивая, Денни даже немного не по себе стало от этих взглядов, слишком внимательных, но с проскальзывающей надеждой и недоверием, что их все-таки воспримут всерьез.

\- Ему точно можно рассказать, - весомо заверил приятелей самый старший на вид. – У него оберег от акуа на руке. Видите?

\- Это так, - согласно кивнул Денни, демонстрируя руку с повязанным на ней Миной браслетом. Ремешки даже не потемнели, хотя он носил это украшение вообще не снимая. – А ты откуда знаешь?

\- У меня старшая сестра ходит в храм Лаки (18).

Денни неопределенно пожал плечами, делая вид, что понял. Спрашивать, что пацаненок этим имел в виду, он не решился - местная ребятня и так не отличалась доверчивостью, тем более к хаоле, а он уже серьезно намерился выяснить у них, о каком таком заброшенном месте они говорили, пока он не подошел со своими расспросами.

\- Так расскажете? Возможно, в округе недавно пропал ребенок или даже сразу несколько детей?– он помахал стаканчиком с кофе в воздухе и, подумав, весомо добавил. – Я могу помочь.

О том, чтобы вовремя попасть на работу можно было смело забыть, Денни только сообщение Меке успел кинуть, что задержится, как пришлось пробираться через какие-то заросли вслед за его шустрыми проводниками. С ним пошло только двое детей – очевидец и тот, что был постарше и видать похрабрее, и они очень убедительно уверили его, что никто из детей в их районе не пропадал.

Денни действительно услышал плач, пронзительный, жалобный и далекий. Он заставил его остановиться и прислушаться, проверяя, не померещилось ли ему в очередной раз. Было неприятно признавать даже перед самим собой, но с той самой злополучной встречи с мелким ке алакаи, как его почтительно называл Мека, и мелким засранцем, как его упорно звал сам Денни, и слепым стариком, он периодически продолжал видеть краем глаза мутные тени, которые тут же исчезали, стоило повернуть в их сторону голову. А еще он постоянно слышал то заунывный плач, то странный далекий смех, не предвещающий ничего хорошего. Будь он чуть более суеверным, то решил бы, что его прокляли, а так Денни решил воспринимать все как временное неудобство. Тем более Мина уверила его, что это все было временным, и у него не было причин ей не доверять. Он не был уверен, помогал ли браслет или нет, но снять его, так ни разу и не отважился, предпочтя перестраховаться.

Дети же, заслышав плач, тут же кинулись врассыпную, оставив его стоять посреди едва заметной тропы в каких-то пышных высоких кустах, вдыхая влажный знойный воздух, в котором от утренней прохлады не осталось и следа. Хорошо, что заброшенный дом уже виднелся, и ему не нужно было его искать. Оставалось только точно убедиться, что там никто не держал ребенка и с чистой совестью отправляться на работу.

В северной части двора была навалена куча старых досок и повсюду валялся строительный и бытовой мусор. Из одноэтажного полуразрушенного здания пока не доносилось ни звука, и единственным, что сразу же обращало на себя внимание, были слепящие всполохи от солнца - солнечные лучи ярко бликовали в осколках битого стекла, что кое-где все еще сохранилось и теперь вызывающе торчало из деревянных рам в черных провалах окон.

Денни ловко перепрыгнул через забор, как раз в том месте, где тот был разрушен беспощадным временем сильнее всего, и сразу же прижался к каменной кладке, оглядываясь. Было не похоже, что его заметили, или что вообще здесь кто-либо был, но тишина могла быть обманчивой, поэтому он выждал еще несколько мгновений, прислушиваясь к шорохам и любым подозрительным звукам. 

Он еще раз огляделся, глубокого вздохнул и попытался расслабиться. У него аж ладони вспотели от волнения так, что Денни еле подавил в себе желание вытереть их о штаны, незаметно перелезть обратно через забор и оказаться по другую сторону, в кажущейся безопасности. Там, где осталась стоять Камаро, нагреваясь на солнце, где проходили редкие прохожие, и вообще текла обычная неспешная жизнь. И он даже самому себе не мог толком объяснить своего внезапного волнения.

Его мучило плохое предчувствие, и своей интуиции он привык доверять, хотя все еще могло обойтись. Правда сейчас подмоги ему ждать было неоткуда. Денни осознанно нарушал самое главное и самое основное правило, что им вбивали в голову не только в Академии. Их опасная работа раз за разом не уставала ему про это самое правило напоминать - никогда и ни при каких условиях не соваться в неизвестную и потенциально опасную ситуацию в одиночку. Чем собственно он сейчас и занимался – то есть лез проверять невесть что, даже не предупредив напарника.

Он, пригибаясь, перебежками добрался до обшарпанной стены и прижался к нагретому солнцем кирпичу спиной, игнорируя то, что на его рубашке нежно-голубого цвета точно должны были остаться грязные следы. Денни снова прислушался, неловко вытянул шею и заглянул в окно над тем местом, где он, скрючившись, засел в каких-то унылых кустах. Никого. Хотя он упорно продолжал слышать тихий плач, сменяющийся промежутками давящей гулкой тишины.

Влезать в оконный проем ему было, конечно же, неудобно, хотя выбор и пал на тот, в котором было меньше всего торчащего стекла, но он постарался сделать это максимально аккуратно и бесшумно, после чего мягко опустился на корточки и уперся кончиками пальцев в грязный пол для равновесия. Увы, дверь ему на глаза не попалась, а обходить здание по кругу в поисках подходящей, он не решился.

Ему следовало проверить каждую комнату, каждый закуток, хотя бы для собственного спокойствия. Пока дом дышал пылью и запустением, Денни, покусывая губы, сидел и прислушивался к тишине. Плача он больше не слышал, только слабый шелест листвы с улицы и ветер. Медленно выпрямившись в полный рост, он решил больше не таиться и хоть как-то обозначить свое присутствие. Если в доме прятался сбежавший или потерявшийся ребенок, а не как он сначала предположил, похищенный, кто знал, возможно, тот мог выдать свое местоположение, попытавшись убежать. И так его появление точно не должно было стать внезапным и, соответственно, пугающим.

Денни пнул ветхую дверь перед собой, и та с грохотом распахнулась, ударившись о стену и подняв клубы пыли с легкой взвесью обсыпавшейся штукатурки. Впереди тянулся темный коридор, и что-то он в последнее время все с большим недоверием стал относиться вот к таким вот полутемным вытянутым пространствам. Пахло пылью, немного плесенью и нежилым домом.

Его все никак не покидало странное чувство, что он идет в заранее расставленную ловушку, но сколько бы он ни останавливался и ни прислушивался, упорно ничего не видел. Иногда ему казалось, что он улавливал что-то похожее на плач, но так отчетливо как там на тропинке, посреди зелени или рядом с самими домом, Денни его больше не слышал. И знал, что не мог уйти, не убедившись, что здесь действительно никого не было.

Толкнув очередную дверь, он привычно отпрянул в сторону и только потом осторожно заглянул внутрь. Знакомое чувство, что что-то прикоснулось к его волосам, заставило его шарахнуться в сторону и выхватить оружие. На мгновение ему показалось, что он услышал тихий смешок у себя над ухом, но рядом никого не было, сколько бы он ни вертел головой.

Денни разозлился сам на себя. Немного же стоили вся его подготовка и весь его опыт, если он теперь стоял на пороге давно заброшенной комнаты, в которой даже следов последних жильцов не осталось, только куча какого-то хлама в углу и немного под окном, и не мог решиться сделать хотя бы один шаг внутрь. Словно его приморозило к месту. Денни встряхнул руку с браслетом, но ту как тисками сжали, болезненно и очень реально, не пуская дальше, и он решился ограничиться только визуальным осмотром.

Неожиданный звонок, конечно же, застал его врасплох. Прямо как в каком-то дешевом фильме ужасов, когда у главного героя в самый напряженный момент внезапно звонил телефон, пугая до смерти, прямо как его сейчас. Правда для полноты сходства нужно было, чтобы стояла глухая темная ночь, вот только его это мало утешало. От испуга сердце все равно билось где-то в районе горла.

\- Блядь! – в сердцах выругался Денни, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони выступившие на лбу капли пота. Так недалеко было заработать и сердечный приступ. 

Только убрав пистолет обратно в кобуру, он выудил сотовый из кармана, чтобы ответить потерявшему его напарнику; предупреждающее о его задержке сообщение явно не помогло.

\- Денн… За… - беспокойство напарника было слышно даже через нестабильную связь, знакомый голос то появлялся, то обрывался. – … чилось…

Не проверив и половины этажа, Денни был вынужден выбраться опять через окно наружу в надежде на улучшение качества связи, чтобы тут же пораженно застыть у стены, даже не пытаясь услышать, что ему пытались сказать на том конце.

Он снова утер выступивший на лбу холодный пот и прижал руку, судорожно сжимающую телефон, к губам, пытаясь задавить рвущийся истеричный смех. Для него в заброшенном доме не прошло и десяти-пятнадцати минут, а за его пределами день уже катился к вечеру, судя по расположению солнца на небе и удлинившимся теням.

В трубке все еще слышался громкий и встревоженный голос напарника, но Денни ни слова не понимал, пытаясь осознать и принять тот факт, что только что он выпал из жизни сразу на несколько часов. Бесследно и незаметно пропавших часов, которых было больше не вернуть, пока разблокированный экран неумолимо показывал 5:23 после полудня, девять сообщений и девятнадцать пропущенных вызовов. По крайней мере, дата все еще была та же, как и год.

Он скинул, наконец, звонок и с затаенным страхом заглянул в темный провал окна. Денни, наверное, сейчас даже не удивился бы, если бы оттуда на него кто-нибудь глянул или выскочил. Но ему по-прежнему было видно только безобидные обшарпанные стены и пыльный пол, на котором даже не осталось следов его вторжения. Словно он и не потревожил копившуюся годами пыль и мусор своим присутствием.

На руке все еще чувствовалось фантомное удерживающее прикосновение, которое пробирало аж до кости от любого движения, но кожа под тонким плетением ремешков ни воспалилась, ни саднила. Объяснить то, что с ним только что произошло, он не мог, но это не отменяло необходимости сейчас же набрать напарника и хотя бы обозначить, что он был жив. И возможно объяснить произошедшее. Даже снова съездить к Мине. Мысль, что ему могла понадобиться защита посерьезней, чем простой браслет, уже не виделась ему странной или абсурдной.

Дорога до оставленной на углу машины показалась ему бесконечной, как бы он ни торопился. Страх перед неизвестным, неизведанным и непонятным засел где-то под ребрами, причиняя практически физическую боль, и как защитить других от чего-то подобного, он, к сожалению, не знал. А ведь еще неделю назад он бы ни за что не поверил, если бы ему рассказали о духах или крадущих время домах. Всего какую-то неделю назад.

 

17 Ka uwēʻana i kaʻuhane - плачущий дух; 

18 Лака (Laka) - богиня танца хула;


	3. Chapter 3

4.

Примечание: происходящее с Денни я не сама выдумала, а как-то об этом давно прочитала в книге Бушкова «НКВД. Война с неведомым», основанная на историях очевидцев, и, работая, над сюжетом, решила – а почему бы и нет? Идеально же подходят сюда.

 

Солнце упорно, но слишком медленно на его взгляд, катилось к горизонту, еще не скоро готовясь закатиться за черту, забирая с собой, наконец, свое невыносимое в этой части света тепло, и уступая законное место вечеру, который должен был перетечь в мягкие сумерки, и если повезет в прохладную, а не душную ночь.

Место было глухим и как ни печально это было признавать – идеальным для совершения преступления, так что неудивительно, что именно для этого дела его и облюбовали. Вокруг было красиво и спокойно, с уютной влажной тенью и той застывшей тишиной, что бывает только перед бурей. И буря эта в виде готовых нагрянуть машин дежурной бригады, патрульных, если не повезет то и СМИ, вот-вот по его прикидкам должна была появиться из-за стены буйной растительности.

Ему не показалось странным, что вызов застал их так неожиданно и очень вовремя, они действительно оказались ближе всего. Даже не пришлось куда-то сворачивать или делать крюк, возвращаясь – достаточно было съехать на второстепенную дорогу и, следуя плавным изгибам поворотов, доехать до беспокойно расхаживающего у обочины патрульного, заметившего неладное и сразу же позвонившего дежурному.

С того места, где Денни припарковался сразу было видно, что привлекло внимание полицейского – яркий кусок ткани и по его первоначальным прикидкам, некогда часть цветастой рубашки, такие все местные имели в нескольких экземплярах разной степени ядовитости и пестроты рисунка. Создавалось впечатление, словно эту небрежность допустили специально. Денни передернул плечами, прогоняя пришедшие на ум невеселые мысли - как приманку разложили, охотясь на крупную дичь. И что уж отрицать – их уже было трое, кто клюнул на наживку. 

Прежде чем подойти к телу, он немного прошелся у дороги, пытаясь понять, что могло его насторожить, но кроме рассевшихся по веткам воронов, ничего странного упорно не видел, зато, даже после беглого осмотра было понятно, что тело здесь только оставили, убили жертву где-то в другом месте. Черные массивные птицы не издавая ни единого звука, просто следили за ним, в очередной раз напоминая, что теперь он мог видеть несколько больше, чем другие. Вот только если бы это могло ему помочь в раскрытии дел, потому что пока кроме проблем и лишней головной боли, никаких положительных сторон он не наблюдал. 

Сзади хрустнула ветка, и Денни оторвался от осмотра места преступления, ожидая, что это Мека, наконец, закончил общение с патрульным офицером и дошел до него, чтобы составить компанию. И это был Ханамоа в своей любимой рубашке, с ручкой в нагрудном кармане, тускло блестящим значком на поясе и в удобных мокасинах, которым Денни порой страшно завидовал, и которыми все никак не решался заменить свою обычную обувь. И что уж скрывать – забывал.

\- Вставай, Денни, пойдем, - поманил его Мека. 

Денни медленно приподнялся с корточек, отвлекаясь от тела, стыдливо прикрытого большими мясистыми листьями с соседних пальм, и изучения бледной руки с синими венами и следами веревки; на лицо, перекошенное от ужаса, он уже насмотрелся. Ему уже не нравились первые сделанные выводы, но без вскрытия и заключения судмедэкспертов он решил не спешить с теориями и предположениями. 

Он просто пошел, не задумываясь, просто шагнул в густую чащу, которая расступилась перед ними, открывая широкую тропу, а он и не заметил ее, когда осматривался вокруг. Мимо стелился однообразный, хотя и красивый пейзаж – деревья, деревья, снова деревья, сквозь которые словно позолоченные нити сверху, с неба до земли тянулись солнечные лучи.

Руку знакомо обожгло болью, как уже было раз в том странном заброшенном доме, рядом с которым он слышал детский плач. Стало даже как-то легче дышать, словно он почувствовал себя намного свободнее и скинул не свойственную ему покорность и отрешенность.

Впереди все так же шагал Мека, уверенно выбирая путь, не оборачиваясь и не разговаривая. 

\- Мека, - позвал он неуверенно, приостановившись. Если бы тот увидел что-то важное, то сразу бы ему сообщил, да и отходить далеко от места преступления ему не особо хотелось. - А куда мы идем?

Стоило ему спросить, как Мека растворился в воздухе, оставив его посреди незнакомой местности. Только что шагал перед ним, и вдруг его не стало. Денни растерянно огляделся, пытаясь справиться с дрожью в коленях. Они шли по его ощущениям не больше пяти минут, прежде чем он решил задать свой вопрос, но выходило, что он мог оказаться где угодно, да хоть за несколько километров от того места, где остался его напарник, Камаро и место преступления. Тропа, которую он до этого столь отчетливо видел, исчезла вместе с тем, кто его за собой увел.

Он дрожащей рукой утер лоб и полез в карман за телефоном. Тот, конечно же, неутешительно демонстрировал ему отсутствие связи, а значит и возможности хоть с кем-то связаться. Денни не сомневался, что так и будет, но хотел точно убедиться, вдруг ему все же могло повезти.

Зачем его увели, оставалось только гадать. Возможно, ему даже неслыханно повезло только что не стать чьим-то обедом, но он не был уверен, что его удача распространится и на приближающийся вечер, если он отсюда не выберется. Денни точно знал, что не хотел бы застрять посреди джунглей ни вечером, ни ночью, а значит, надо было срочно выходить к дороге, где был шанс поймать попутку. Да, просто встретить людей, его сейчас любой вариант устроил бы, главное, чтобы он не был связан с Вао Акуа.

Денни присел на корточки и спрятал лицо в ладонях, от чего браслет съехал немного вниз по руке, напоминая о себе. Один ремешок лопнул, но это все еще не мешало тому крепко держаться на его запястье, уже во второй раз спасая и уберегая от неизвестной участи. Оружие все еще было при нем, хотя он не был уверен, что то ему могло помочь, или, что он успел бы им воспользоваться. Даже после происшествия в том странном доме, когда он выпал из реальности сразу почти на восемь часов, Денни не стал ничего делать, о чем сейчас очень жалел. Тактика страуса, засунувшего голову в песок, очевидно не сработала. И ему стоило больше верить собственным глазам и пережитому опыту.

\- Черт, черт, черт! – горячечно зашептал Денни, пытаясь справиться с нервами. Конечно, ему было страшно. Да, он сейчас от любого шороха вздрагивал и начинал нервно оглядываться, с ужасом представляя, как перед ним вновь предстает нечто, примерившее облик его напарника.

Он прижал браслет ладонью к руке и нервно заозирался. Если бы тот еще и вывести его отсюда мог, то выбравшись, он готов был бы обвешаться украшениями от Мины с головы до ног, лишь бы только больше не видеть и не слышать местных акуа. И вообще больше не сталкиваться ни с чем мистическим, и самыми большими своими проблемами считать нежелание Рейчел отдавать ему Грейс на выходные или недовольство начальства по поводу его статистики раскрываемости. 

Да плевать на гордость или принципы, он бы с мелкого ке алакаи живым не слез, пока тот не отменил бы действие своего ритуала, только бы это помогло, только бы подействовало. Оставалась еще эта дурацкая уродливая маска, что до сих пор каталась вместе с ним в багажнике Камаро. Сдать ее в архив вещдоков, похоронить дело под грудой других, а потом и его незаметно отправить в архив как так и нераскрытый висяк, и плевать на статистику раскрываемости и отчетности. Прав был Мека – одним висяком больше, одним меньше, без разницы. На них и так скидывали все, что остальные делать не хотели или могли безнаказанно на них спихнуть.

\- Блядь! – от неожиданности Денни не удержал равновесие и неловко завалился вперед на колени, зарываясь руками в прелую листву.

Перед ним сидел пес, вывалив розовый язык из пасти с белоснежными клыками, и наблюдал за ним умными черными глазами. Денни даже шороха не услышал, пока вокруг по-прежнему шумели джунгли: шелестела листва, вдалеке кричала какая-то птица, ненавязчиво жужжали насекомые. Он медленно приподнялся и так же медленно выпрямился, не сводя с пса глаз. Тот выглядел вполне себе безобидным, даже породистым, правда Денни не особо разбирался в породах собак – с короткой шерстью, ушами торчком и поджарым телом. Если бы не единственное белое пятно на морде возле правого уха, то тот был бы полностью черным.

Пес плавно встал и сделал несколько шагов от него, после чего обернулся, выражая всей своей собачьей мордой недоумение, что он, Денни Уилльямс, все еще не последовал за ним. 

\- Э, нет, приятель, просто так я за тобой не пойду, - Денни чувствовал, что его вот-вот должна была накрыть истерика, проще или легче от этого никому бы не стало, но и наблюдать за тем, как он разваливается на куски тоже было некому. Кроме пса, конечно, как он мог забыть про пса, который все еще стоял перед ним и никуда не исчезал. И ему даже показалось, что скучающе за ним наблюдал, словно ждал, когда он уже закончит истерить, и они смогут перейти к конструктивному диалогу. – И не надо так на меня смотреть, пожалуйста. Думаешь, как я здесь оказался?

Все, кажется, у него поехала крыша, он на полном серьезе разговаривал с собакой, которой вполне могло и не существовать. Пес беззвучно тявкнул, Денни только по движению пасти понял, что его только что недовольно облаяли, так он не услышал ни звука. 

\- Ага, я пойду за тобой, а ты меня съешь. 

Пес снова гавкнул и оскалился, после чего передумал и просто сел, умильно склонив голову набок. Денни такое видел на ютьюбе, когда питомцы выпрашивали у хозяев вкусности или слышали от них странные звуки.

\- А с другой стороны, что мне терять? В каком направлении мне идти, я все равно не знаю, и что-то мне подсказывает, что ночевать здесь мне не понравится. Но знай, если ты решишь меня все же съесть, у меня есть оружие, и я не постесняюсь его использовать.

Пес вильнул один раз хвостом и снова поднялся.

\- Ладно. Ладно. Я сделаю это, пойду за странным псом. О, черт! – стоило ему сделать первый шаг, как перед ними появилась узкая тропа. Прямо в непроходимых зарослях, а ведь ее точно еще мгновение назад там и в помине не было.

Осторожно ступив на предложенный путь, дальше он пошел уже увереннее, и пока ничто не пыталось выпрыгнуть на него из кустов и зарослей. На самом деле, вообще ничего особого не происходило, он просто следовал за своим неожиданным проводником и даже успевал иногда смотреть по сторонам.

\- Думай о Грейси, думай о Грейси, - бубнил себе под нос Денни, уворачиваясь от хлестких веток или перепрыгивая через перекрученные корни, торчащие из земли. Только когда в сплошной зеленой стене показался просвет, он понял, что все это время пес вел его к дороге. Обычной асфальтированной дороге, местами в трещинах, колдобинах и даже с еле видимой кое-где разметкой.

Он оглянулся, но пса уже не было, тот растворился в воздухе, как и нечто другое до этого. Только один завел его в непроходимые джунгли, а другой из них вывел.

Сориентировавшись по сторонам света, Денни пошел на север, туда, где он предположительно оставил напарника и Камаро. Местность все равно была незнакомая, и сколько ему предстояло топать, было, понятное дело, не определить. Вот если бы у него связь на телефоне появилась, можно было бы вкрутиться, но сколько бы Денни ни тряс сотовым, ничего не менялось – спасительные деления упорно не спешили появляться.

После первых двадцати минут надежда, что дорогой пользовались, несколько поблекла, но она все еще была. Прошел он по ощущениям не больше двух километров, когда сзади послышался шум приближающейся машины, а вскоре и она сама показалась: потрепанный мини-джип Дискавери, которому очевидно местные умельцы еще умудрились приварить что-то отдаленно напоминающее багажник. Денни еле удержался, чтобы не кинуться наперерез, вместо этого скромно отойдя на обочину, и вытянул руку, голосуя. Оставалось только надеяться, что ни значок, ни табельное оружие этого случайного водителя не отпугнут.

Водитель, заметив его, замедлил ход и, слегка проехав вперед, все же остановился - Денни даже успел рассмотреть парня за рулем во всех подробностях. Его профессиональный взгляд отметил и типичную для местных внешность, он бы точно лишний раз не взглянул. Да, ему в принципе почти все местные казались на одно лицо, он больше на габариты и телосложение внимание обращал, так было проще различать и запоминать. По его опыту чаще всего люди именно с такой внешностью и попадали в уголовные хроники, хотя улыбка у парня была белозубая и располагающая. И он все так же улыбаясь, открыто и беззаботно, спросил Денни совершенно непринужденно:

\- Подвезти?

И Денни даже уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить согласием, но в итоге только неопределенно пожал плечами и тоже улыбнулся в ответ. Точнее попытался выдавить из себя подобие улыбки, и возможно, у него это даже получилось, хотя он бы не стал ручаться однозначно. Прогулка по душным влажным джунглям в сомнительной компании, а потом еще и утомляющее однообразное следование вдоль откровенно плохой дороги без шансов быстро добраться до хотя бы какого-нибудь подобия цивилизации точно не входили в топ его дня, и это не могло не сказываться на его владении собственной мимикой.

Было не похоже, что и джип, и молодой водитель были иллюзиями или мороком. От машины пахло маслом, немного бензином и нагретым солнцем металлом – ни с чем не перепутаешь.

\- Садитесь, детектив, дорога эта нелюдная, вряд ли кого еще дождетесь.

Денни собирался к нему сесть, правда, собирался. Впереди маячила и манила перспектива быстро добраться хотя бы до участка дороги, где могла ловить сеть, а там и до своих. Он даже уже потянулся схватиться за раму, но руку с браслетом скрутило такой болью, что Денни дернулся как от удара, да еще и ремешок прямо у него на глазах лопнул, он только и успел, что в последний момент его прижать, не давая упасть всему браслету на землю. И чисто машинально глянул на водителя искоса, боковым зрением, чтобы убедиться, что тот никуда от него не денется, пока он тут возится со своим украшением. Идти пешком еще непонятно сколько Денни совсем не прельщало.

Вот только на водительском сидении был уже другой человек, да и человеком его не повернулся бы язык назвать. У людей таких глаз Денни точно никогда не видел – зрачки у него стали вертикальные, как у хищной кошки, зубы вытянулись, превратив улыбку в оскал, да лицо «поплыло», словно личина – нос, челюсти, брови – начала сползать.

\- Ишшшь ты…, - лицо водителя мгновенно исказилось, совсем не по-человечески. Тот сразу же сообразил, что его раскусили, зашипел и вдарил по газу, стартуя.

Денни молниеносно сориентировался, выхватив пистолет и снимая с предохранителя, но было поздно, машина уже скрылась за поворотом, оставив его стоять посреди залитой солнцем дороги. Сверху нависло безоблачное небо, качали ветками деревья, из зарослей слышался щебет и жужжание, словно и не было никакой твари в человеческом обличии. И что-то подсказывало Денни, что если бы он сел в эту машину, там бы и был ему конец. Оно охотилось. На вот таких вот одиноких путников как он, а тут сорвалось. И хорошо, что еще эта тварь не кинулась на него потому, что Денни не был уверен, что смог бы отбиться даже с табельным оружием.

Он оперся о колени, так и зажимая в одной руке браслет, а в другой стискивая до побелевших пальцев рукоять пистолета, и попробовал дышать, как учили на курсах. Выходило откровенно так себе, сердце все еще пыталось пробить грудную клетку и выпрыгнуть прямо на раскаленный асфальт. 

Денни бы еще понял, если бы все это происходило ночью, но никак не посреди жаркого полудня, когда меньше всего ждешь появления ночных кошмаров наяву. 

 

5.

 

\- О, это тот самый пес, что вывел меня к дороге, - уже почти ничему не удивляясь, заметил Денни. Чай был замечательный, вкусный, душистый и точно с ударной дозой успокоительного, только поэтому Денни сейчас не кричал и не тыкал истерично в сторону мирно сидящего у дивана черного пса с белой отметиной на морде. Тот даже пару раз вильнул хвостом, что можно было засчитать за приветствие.

\- Это мой проводник в Мире Духов. Я попросила его присмотреть за тобой, и, кстати, вы уже встречались, - на его недоуменный взгляд Мина пояснила. - В прошлый раз у меня на кухне.

\- Ах, так это девочка, - хмыкнул Денни, еле удержавшись, чтобы глупо не захихикать, это было бы совсем неуместным. В прошлый раз на кухне он видел только загадочную незнакомку, кто же знал, что та еще и в собаку могла обращаться.

\- Это Айра, и она любезно согласилась присмотреть за тобой. И твой рассказ меня очень настораживает. Духи почти никогда так настойчиво не охотятся на конкретных людей. Людские души. И моя защита, хотя и сработала в некоторой степени, должна была помогать тебе несколько иначе… Ничего не понимаю.

Он даже не стал ждать вечера этого странного дня, только подбросил Меку до Департамента и сразу же поехал к слепому старику и его ученику. Денни был уверен, что найдет дорогу, хоть и не без труда, но все же найдет, но сколько бы он ни кружил по казалось бы узнаваемым местам – все без толку. Тот дом, даже съезд к нему он так и не нашел. Плюнув на это бесполезное занятие, он, в конце концов, поехал к Мине.

Впечатлений на сегодня ему было более чем достаточно, тем более без браслета он теперь волновался, что вообще не сможет спокойно уснуть. Конечно же, он заехал и за вином, и за шоколадом, только что со специями связываться не стал, не зная, какие именно можно было взять. 

Женщине было достаточно одного взгляда на него, чтобы молча распахнуть дверь и пропустить внутрь, после чего сразу же последовал успокоительный чай и его рассказ. А появление пса только добавило достоверности его эмоциональному изложению произошедших событий.

\- Духи не должны так на тебя реагировать, - покачала головой Мина, печально вздыхая в свою чашку. – Оборотня, конечно, можно было повстречать и так, те любят охотиться на одиноких путников, но как-то слишком много совпадений.

И он был с этим однозначно согласен. А еще теперь Денни сильно подозревал, что в статистике по пропавшим людям они в своей работе не учитывали некоторые вполне себе, оказывается, реальные аспекты, но пойти с подобным к начальству он бы точно никогда не решился.

Новое дело с найденным у дороги телом обещало стать еще одним висяком, но хотя бы не было связанно с мистикой, ну или он себя в этом убеждал. У него было не так уж много времени, чтобы как следует оглядеться на месте, да и что-то как-то слишком поспешно на них спихнули этот вызов. Пускай даже они в тот момент так удачно были рядом. Меньше всего ему бы хотелось, чтобы теперь на них с Мекой скидывали все, что хотя бы отдаленно могло быть связано с мистикой. У них и так никаких подвижек не было с маской, только новых загадок и странностей им и не хватало. 

\- А что будет, если человек примерит ту маску? Чисто теоретически, конечно, - осторожно поинтересовался Денни. Маска все еще так и каталась с ним в багажнике, а иногда он даже забирал ее с собой на ночь, в последнее время опасаясь бросать вещдок под охраной одной только сигнализации в машине. И совсем не из-за того, что пока та была в метровой доступности, нужно было только руку протянуть, ему становилось спокойнее на душе.

\- В целом – ничего. Обычный человек, такой как ты, ничего не поймет, ну возможно, его могут преследовать неудачи какое-то время. На такие вещи, как правило, ставится защита. А знающий – никогда бы и близко к этой маске не приблизился. Скорее всего, те воры потревожили охранные чары, раз им явился колохе. Следовало ее оставить в покое, но я понимаю, что это было бы невозможно осуществить.

\- Вот удача, что я был единственным не верящим дураком, что согласился взять ее в руки, - проворчал Денни, почти благодушно, все же чай оказывал на него поразительное действие. Он покрутил пустую кружку и с сожалением отставил в сторону. Глаза сами зацепились за запястье, напоминая в очередной раз, зачем именно он так торопился в этот гостеприимный дом. Теперь у него на руке было уже два браслета, а на шее висел шнурок с каким-то темным камнем. Денни еще и на особое мыло согласился, с солью и каким-то местным растением, как раз, чтобы каждый раз моясь, еще и ауру очищать. Все, что угодно лишь бы помогало.

Он корил себя последними словами, что не удержался и все же нацепил на себя этот яркий кусок дерева, но пытаясь вспомнить, что именно им в тот момент руководило, должен был все же признать, что вряд ли смог бы удержаться - руки будто сами к ней тянулись. И воистину незнание не освобождало от ответственности. И последствий.

\- Интересно, а у духов можно спросить, есть ли какие волнения на их стороне? Возможно, их что-то тревожит или беспокоит?

\- Можно, конечно, - Мина не выглядела удивленной его вопросами. – А что касается беспокойства или волнений – не больше и не меньше обычного. Люди всегда намеренно или неосознанно вторгаются в их мир. Иногда это похоже на круги на воде, иногда на падение в пустоте, и, к сожалению, следы не всегда можно отыскать или даже почувствовать.

\- Хорошо. А если опять же чисто теоретически, начало происходить что-то необычное, - он задумался. Не зная практически ничего о той, другой стороне, он даже толком вопроса правильно сформулировать не мог, - или странное, ты бы это почувствовала?

\- Мне не совсем понятен твой вопрос, прости, Денни. Могу только сказать, что в Вао Аука многие вещи и события, что кажутся понятными нам здесь, воспринимаются совсем иначе. И наоборот.

Он и себе объяснить не мог внезапно возникшую мысль, едва оформившуюся, на грани предчувствия. Все же у незадачливых воров, попробовавших выкрасть маску, были заказчики, хотя эта линия в расследовании им так ничего и не дала.

\- А много ли жрецов на острове?

\- У каждого Бога и божества есть свои храмы, жрецы и последователи, если ты об этом.

Он действительно именно об этом спрашивал, правда ответ мало чем ему мог помочь. Кажется, узнать, кому именно могла понадобиться маска и плошки, им с Мекой так и не светило, они до сих пор даже о самой маске ничего узнать не смогли. А ведь он не поленился и даже побывал в архивах при библиотеке в надежде там встретить хотя бы что-то подобное или близкое в старых хрониках. И, увы, безрезультатно. Запросы с материка ожидаемо возвращались отрицательными, да и искать все же следовало непосредственно на месте, вот только знать бы, где именно.

\- Спасибо еще раз за все, - он еще раз сердечно поблагодарил Мину, прощаясь. Та так и не взяла с него денег, только незло посмеялась над его неуклюжими попытками их ей предложить. Она проводила его до самой машины, и еще долго смотрела вслед, - ему было хорошо видно в зеркало заднего вида. Что бы она ни видела или предвидела, женщина не посчитала нужным с ним поделиться, а настаивать Денни не мог, Мина и так сделала для него больше, чем он смел надеяться.

Этим вечером его ждал унылый ужин перед телевизором и попытки уснуть с включенным светом, хотя был шанс, что действие удивительного чая могло захватить и часть ночи. И, конечно, он очень рассчитывал на защиту браслетов и шнурка с камнем на шее. Денни снова захватил маску с собой, для него это уже стало сродни ритуалу. Он даже не ленился доставать ту из пакета и оставлять лежать рядом на прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы всегда иметь возможность, открыв глаза, сразу же видеть неровный деревянный край со следами яркой краски.

Разговор с Грейс немного отвлек его от мрачных мыслей, но стоило ему попрощаться и положить трубку, как они вернулись. В тишине и в относительной безопасности своей спальни он мог уже не притворяться и не делать вид, что держится, и что ему не страшно. Когда накатил запоздалый ужас от пережитого, накрывшись одеялом с головой и выстукивая зубами дробь, он совсем как в детстве попытался спрятаться от кошмаров и того, что могло ждать его там, в темных углах комнаты или под кроватью. Даже оставленный свет не помогал, ему было все равно страшно засыпать, даже просто дойти до уборной.

Он высунул нос из своего плотного жаркого кокона и практически с ненавистью посмотрел на маску, невинно лежащую на тумбочке, там, где он ее и оставил. А ведь, по сути, с нее все и началось, с этого дурацкого крашеного куска дерева. Не прикоснись он тогда к ней или даже не примерь из любопытства, возможно сейчас бы ему не пришлось лежать в собственной кровати и мучительно размышлять, встать ли ему и пойти, зажечь еще и люстру, или все же проявить мужество и так и оставить горящей только прикроватную лампу.

Рука сама потянулась к тумбочке. К маске. Денни сел, выпутываясь из одеяла и пытаясь унять невольную дрожь. Дерево под его пытливыми пальцами было шершавым и теплым, словно нагретым на солнце; он повертел ее, разглядывая со всех сторон – ни трещин, ни сколов, ни торчащих заноз – вполне себе безобидная маска. Она не казалась зловещей или пугающей, скорее, по-прежнему несколько уродливой и не пропорциональной. И его впервые посетила мысль, что в ней словно чего-то не хватало, словно, она была частью чего-то большего, а он только сейчас это заметил.

Возможно, это действовала защита Мины, возможно, что-то иное, но у него больше не было нестерпимого желания вновь примерить эта маску, снова ощутить ее тяжесть на лице или взглянуть на мир через эти прорези. 

Как-то само собой вышло, что маска в итоге осталась лежать на соседней подушке, когда его внезапно начало клонить в сон. Денни и не надеялся так быстро уснуть после всех пережитых волнений; да, его каждый раз начинало трясти от избытка адреналина и нервов, стоило только начать прокручивать в голове случившееся в джунглях и на дороге. И того, чем эти странные, пугающие события могли для него закончиться.

Он внезапно успокоился. Все же обошлось, и вообще ему надо было выспаться. Денни снова покосился на маску и снова взял ту в руки, после чего не раздумывая, приложил к лицу. И, конечно же, ничего не произошло. Потолок над ним не изменился, и на нем все так же расползалось непонятного происхождения пятно, которое было точно там же, где ему и положено – там где оно было еще тогда, когда он только въехал. Правда, стало заметно темнее, словно сверху на него накинули полупрозрачное покрывало, и то приглушило все краски, смягчив углы и тени.

На стенах заплясали отблески костра, потянуло дымом и каким-то травами, дурманя и опьяняя. И вот он уже сам стоял у костра, и жаркие языки пламени скользили по его смуглой коже с разводами татуировок, голову оттягивали длинные тяжелые и многочисленные косы. Вторить их живому танцу было не сложно – он так же извивался и трепыхался, гнулся в ту сторону, куда дул ветер, а рядом кружили тени, постепенно подбираясь ближе. Они ползли по земле, извиваясь и, как и он, вторя движению огня, жадно поглощающего хворост.

Косы хлестали по рукам, спине, груди, задевая ноги и обнаженный пах. Денни все ждал, когда уже маска слетит с его лица, но та словно приросла к месту, став с ним единым целым, его продолжением и его частью.

Когда первая тень добралась до его ног, он не знал, что должно было случиться, только мог зачарованно смотреть, как и остальные метнулись разом к нему, поднимаясь с человеческий рост, чтобы войти в него и слиться с ним и другими. Стоило последней, самой небольшой раствориться, как к костру шагнула массивная темная фигура, нечеткая и опасная. Тот, для кого он готовился, пришел. Наконец-то.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> )) вот и Стив появился)))))
> 
> как обещала - второй апдейт))

6.

 

Еще одно тело со следами веревок и так же брошенное в уединенном, но при этом просматриваемом с дороги месте, не предвещало им с Мекой ничего хорошего. И на этот раз жертвой был молодой мужчина около тридцати, но хотя бы не из приезжих или туристов, иначе проблем у них бы только прибавилось, можно подумать, им их и так не хватало. Они с первым-то делом так никуда и не продвинулись, пока время неуловимо ускользало от них, и след остывал.

Впервые за долгое время он проснулся отдохнувшим и выспавшимся. Денни не помнил, что ему снилось, но это точно было что-то очень приятное, потому что ему пришлось отдирать от себя белье, перепачканное спермой. Задница сладко пульсировала и ныла, хотя он никогда ничем таким не увлекался, да, с Рейчел они несколько раз экспериментировали с пальцами, но не более того. И он не мог сказать, что тогда ему не понравилось, и теперь ему было даже любопытно, что такого ему могло присниться, что тело отзывалось тягучей негой, как после качественного секса. Которого у него не было вот уже несколько месяцев. Не было ни сил, ни времени, ни желания искать хотя бы временных партнеров. А о чем-то регулярном или постоянном он даже думать не хотел. Не после Рейчел и его развалившегося брака. 

Принимая утренний душ, он из любопытства скользнул мыльными пальцами вниз, пробежался по яичкам, пару раз лениво огладил член, а потом, решившись, надавил на сжавшийся анус, проталкивая кончик пальца. Угол был неудобным, рука сразу же устала, да и мыло практически уже смылось, так что проникновение вышло не то чтобы болезненным, но и ничего приятного он тоже не почувствовал. Поэтому побыстрее закончив с водными процедурами, Денни вернулся к своим обычным утренним сборам. 

Даже удивительно, насколько хороший ночной отдых и крепкий сон могли улучшить самочувствие и поднять настроение. Его даже лежащая на соседней подушке маска не смутила, он точно помнил, как сам положил ее рядом, а дальше был полный провал.

Меке достаточно было одного взгляда на его расслабленные плечи, чтобы удивленно вскинув брови, с улыбкой поинтересоваться:

\- Горячая и долгая ночь, детектив Денни Уилльямс?

\- Просто выспался, - честно ответил Денни. Хотя да, оргазм, которого он не помнил, но следы которого, чертыхаясь, замывал в раковине, тоже однозначно положительно повлиял на него.

Напарник только понимающе покивал и с одобрением покосился на браслеты, и Денни не стал упоминать, что Мина еще ему и какой-то камень на шнурке на шею повязала, потому что от того на утро он нашел только темную пыль – тот попросту рассыпался в прах, пока он спал.

Мека наконец пристегнулся, а значит, можно было трогаться с места. Ездили они в основном на машине Денни, и он обычно заезжал за Ханамоа перед работой, чтобы доехать до Управления уже вместе. Так сложилось само собой с самого начала их партнерства, и обоих это вполне устраивало, Денни иногда даже великодушно отдавал напарнику ключи от машины, если тому нужно было куда-то съездить.

\- Жаль, что не удастся сохранить твое хорошее настроение подольше. У нас еще один труп, как вчерашний.

Вчера со всеми волнениями он успел только на одно место преступления, поэтому сразу понял, о чем шла речь. Денни невольно вздрогнул, но все равно не забыл посмотреть в боковое зеркало и включить поворотник, отъезжая от тротуара. 

\- И откуда известия?

\- Корделл поймал меня звонком перед самым выходом. И босс уже отдал распоряжение эти дела объединить и взял на заметку. Сказал, чтобы мы не вздумали разводить шумиху, - Мека печально вздохнул.

\- Только бы не маньяк, - Денни повторил за напарником печальный вздох. У них пока даже результатов вскрытия первого тела на руках не было, а тут уже второе. Но хотя бы уже было с чем работать, потому что в версию с маньяком ему с его опытом и интуицией верилось с трудом, но он мог и ошибаться. – Не знаешь, кто сегодня на смене в морге?

\- Зойел, и я ему уже набирал, - Мека ему солнечно улыбнулся со своего места, и Денни в очередной раз порадовался, что ему повезло с напарником, они даже думали на одной волне. И, конечно же, то, что у него было множество друзей, знакомых и приятелей по всему Департаменту тоже не мешало. – Обещал не откладывать вскрытие, по результатам сразу отзвонится.

\- Отлично. Тогда погнали.

Влившись в плотный поток, он привычно положился на Ханамоа в навигации их движения, даже особо не задумываясь над пролетающими мимо указателями и вывесками. Не самое лучшее решение будучи за рулем, но голова у него была меньше всего занята проблемами пробок или поведением других водителей на дороге. И он вполне полагался на свою скорость реакции и водительский опыт, чтобы сейчас позволить себе управлять машиной на автопилоте.

Его в наглую подрезал огромный черный внедорожник с глухой тонировкой и явно неадекватной прослойкой между рулем и водительским сидением.

\- Кто-то явно компенсирует недостаток размера в другом месте, - проворчал Денни, недовольно сигналя, даже Мека сбоку возмущенно что-то выкрикнул, Денни не разобрал из-за шума в ушах от выброса адреналина. Будь у него больше времени или желания, он бы не поленился догнать наглеца и вкатать тому штраф за опасное вождение. А вообще, нервы у него точно стали ни к черту, так заводиться из-за чужого лихачества, что в целом, как ни печально ему было это признавать, обычным делом на местных дорогах. И, как и предвидел Ханамоа, от его прекрасного настроения не осталось и следа.

Место преступления уже было опечатано, вокруг суетились зеваки из местных и дежурная бригада. И если бы полиция не развела бурную деятельность в тенистых кустах, он был уверен, что никого из любопытствующих сейчас здесь бы и не было. Денни совсем немного замешкался у машины, настраиваясь на рабочий лад. При таком скоплении народа верилось с трудом, что его вновь попытаются увести, но иррациональный страх на то и был иррациональным, чтобы не поддаваться логическим рассуждениям. 

Осмотр тела ему, увы, ничего не дал. Кроме следов веревок и вновь перекошенного от ужаса лица ничто не выдавало насильственной смерти, и у их новой жертвы даже документы при себе имелись, как и бумажник, в котором и наличность, и банковские карты так и остались нетронутыми. 

\- Вот удача-то, - без энтузиазма выдал Денни, рассматривая водительское удостоверение и содержимое чужих карманов. Начатая пачка жвачки, презерватив и немного мелочи. Ни ключей, ни сотового. 

У первой жертвы, правда, и столько с собой не было - кроме пачки сигарет и зажигалки им ничего не досталось, но, по крайней мере, хотя бы типаж был ясен. Правда, для убедительности отчета не хватало статистического третьего тела, но лучше бы его вовсе не было. Сами следы от веревок им тоже ничего не давали, Денни достаточно подобного повидал, чтобы сходу определить самую обычную веревку, которую можно было в каждом втором магазине приобрести. И что-то ему подсказывало, что вскрытие многого им тоже не покажет, и, скорее всего, в графе причина смерти будет стоять - остановка сердца. Семье мистера Хоно Нигуа им придется сообщать нерадостные известия уже совсем скоро вместе с приглашением на опознание. Личность первой жертвы они пока не установили – отпечатков в базе данных не было.

\- Хочешь знать, что я про это все думаю? – рядом на корточки опустился Мека. 

\- Давай, детка, не жалей меня, - Денни отвлекся от лица мистера Нигуа; тому уже прикрыли веки, отчего застывшая маска ужаса начала казаться несколько гротескной.

\- Это послание.

Денни одобрительно посмотрел на напарника. Это тоже было первым о чем он подумал, мысли про маньяка возникли у него только как запасной вариант, да, и то только потому, что типаж совпадал:

\- «Не лезьте на нашу территорию» послание, «люблю высоких, красивых мужчин» послание или «поймай меня, если сможешь» послание?

\- Ммм… Ничего из перечисленного. Пошли, кое-что покажу.

Денни немного напрягся. Не хотелось признавать, но он на мгновение испугался. Всего на мгновение, но его парализовал ужас от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Он сглотнул и медленно выпрямился, давая себе время прийти в себя и незаметно оглядеться, судорожно сжимая браслеты на запястье, практически вминая ремешки в кожу. Денни так и не объяснил напарнику внятно, куда он умудрился пропасть с первого места преступления на несколько часов, и, не выходя на связь. Он лишь туманно пояснил, что пошел проверять одну версию, которая оказалась бесполезной, и немного заблудился. И если Ханамоа что-то и заподозрил, давить на него не стал. Да и, кажется, его визит к Мине напарника даже успокоил и уверил, что все было в порядке. Об этом ему пришлось тому сообщить, когда он звонил, чтобы уточнить про вино и сладости.

\- Я думал, мне показалось, но сейчас практически на сто процентов уверен, что вот это здесь оставили не просто так, - Мека, отодвинув немного в сторону широкий мясистый лист смутно знакомого кустарника, указал на какую-то странную пирамидку из веток и листьев.

\- На что я смотрю? – Денни не был впечатлен. Совсем. Он бы прошел мимо и даже не заметил, но, похоже, напарник знал, что именно искать, хотя до места, где оставили тело, было шагов пять.

\- Так оставляют подношение духам леса, чтобы не плутать. Или чтобы в целом задобрить. Сладости, ленты, монеты, украшения, в принципе все что угодно можно использовать.

\- Думаешь, это здесь оставили именно из-за нашего товарища? 

\- Не знаю, вряд ли, но это как минимум странно. Такое редко можно встретить так близко от жилых домов. 

Недалеко от дороги и в то же время вид нетронутой человеком первозданной природы рядом с хожеными тропами, он специально сверился с навигатором – на его взгляд, место должно было кишеть любителями ночевок в палатках и прочей дикой романтики.

\- Кстати о странностях. Мне одному кажется подозрительным, что этот дивный уголок природы не пользуется популярностью? – он бегло оглядел толпу зевак, выискивая подходящего кандидата для расспросов. Следовало найти самого болтливого, а там уже по ситуации ориентироваться. Хотя для начала все равно следовало закончить тут: все оформить, отдать нужные распоряжения, договориться с бригадой, не нарваться на неприятности и тому подобное. Хотя это он обычно спихивал на Меку, с которым общались охотнее, чем с ним.

К тому времени как Денни в последний раз окинул уже порядком затоптанное место преступления, от любопытствующих осталось всего несколько человек, впрочем это только облегчало ему работу – обычно задерживались те, кто охотнее всего горел желанием поделиться местными сплетнями, байками и собственным бесценным мнением по поводу случившегося.

Он как раз нацелился на вполне себе адекватную с виду парочку, хорошо так пожилого гавайца и мужчину лет сорока в цветастых рубахах и с не менее цветастыми татуировками. Оба что-то активно обсуждали, явно споря друг с другом, правда, шума от них было немного, поэтому дежурный офицер почти не обращал на них внимания, зато сразу же обратил Денни.

\- Не теряй, я пойду, опрошу вон ту сладкую парочку, - он кивнул Меке в сторону спорящих, на что получил благословляющий кивок и пожелание удачи. Подойдя, не скрываясь, он, следуя процедуре, первым делом представился:

\- Добрый день. Детектив Денни Уилльямс, гавайский департамент полиции. Как не жаль мне прерывать вашу увлекательную беседу, но у меня есть пара вопросов к вам, - Денни придал лицу заинтересованное в общении выражение, даже блокнот достал. 

\- И что детектив-хаоле хочет знать? – пожилой гаваец с подозрением уставился на его галстук. Сегодня тот был бледно-синего цвета, чтобы идеально сочетаться с его белой рубашкой в тонкую голубую полоску.

\- Это же необычное место, я прав? - Денни словно невзначай помахал рукой с браслетами перед чужими лицами и ткнул себе за спину. И конечно же это подействовало - как он и предположил браслеты от акуа сразу же расположили его к опрашиваемым.

\- Да, дурное место, гиблое, - охотно подтвердили ему. – Лучше обходить стороной даже днем.

В целом Денни уже приготовился выслушать увлекательную байку о том, как здесь пропадали и продолжают пропадать люди, про злых духов и в том же ключе, поэтому следующие слова его несколько удивили:

\- Этот тоже оказался недостаточно хорош, и его отвергли, - и пожилой, и тот, что помоложе, уставились на него немигающими взглядами, словно он должен был понять то, что они только что ему сказали, и как ни странно ему было это признавать, он понял. Откуда-то изнутри пришло осознание, что да, действительно, и вчерашний, и этот кандидаты не подошли. Денни нахмурился, и уже было открыл рот, чтобы задать крутящийся на языке вопрос, но передумал. Он действительно все понял.

Во-первых, это означало, что будут еще тела, пока не отыщется нужный, идеальный. Он оглянулся на место, где еще недавно лежал труп мужчины - не подошедшего кандидата. Тот был недостоин, слишком слаб, и поэтому не смог пройти ритуал до конца. Как и все прошлые до него. Само это знание и то, откуда оно могло прийти, его, конечно же, напугало. Было ощущение, что до этого он стоял в темной комнате и только мог догадываться, как далеко были стены, или, что стояло внутри, а теперь ему словно включили свет и все стало видимым и таким очевидным. Оставалось только понять, почему именно от этих тел не стали избавляться, как от всех прочих, а предпочли выставить на обозрение. Или да, выставить как приманку. Или как знак.

Во-вторых, он точно знал, что тела оставили именно для него. 

\- Достойный рано или поздно найдется, - прозвучало так, словно ему пообещали.

\- Да, - Денни убрал блокнот, в нем не было больше никакой надобности, даже для видимости. Он согласился, потому что это действительно было логичным - убийства будут продолжаться до тех пор, пока не найдется тот, кто подойдет идеально. Жаль, что его не могло осенить еще и тем, по какому именно принципу выбирались кандидаты и для чего именно. У него было смутное ощущение, что он должен был знать, но мысль то и дело ускользала.

\- Если считаете нужным добавить еще что-нибудь, не стесняйтесь, - он сделал приглашающий жест рукой, но тут же отвлекся. На ветках снова сидели молчаливыми наблюдателями уже хорошо знакомые ему черные вороны, а значит, следовало ждать чего-то неожиданного и неприятного.

Стоило ему только об этом подумать, как из теней пополз, заклубился туман, грязно-серый в дневном ярком свете, но, похоже, его мог видеть только он. Никто не торопился с криками убегать, пока сизое марево, стелясь по земле, добралось до его напарника и офицера Никао, обсуждающих последние детали, прежде чем разъехаться в разные стороны: Никао - на очередное место преступления, они - наконец в Департамент. Туман прошел сквозь них и пополз дальше, неумолимо надвигаясь на него. Внутри, в районе груди шевельнулось что-то тяжелое и жадное, откликаясь на это живое шевеление. Денни мельком покосился на своих собеседников, ему стало интересно, а видели ли они, что и он, но мужчин уже не было рядом, что, впрочем, его не огорчило – то, что сейчас приближалось к нему, интересовало его куда больше. И ужасало. В основном из-за уверенности, что ему не спастись и не убежать. И уверенность в этом шла оттуда же, где сейчас росло и ширилось чувство сопричастности и желание сделать шаг навстречу.

\- Узнал что-нибудь путное? – ничего не подозревающий Мека по-дружески хлопнул его по плечу, отвлекая и помогая скинуть наваждение. Он даже не заметил, как напарник подошел.

\- Возможно. Зависит от того, что ты можешь рассказать мне о пантеоне местных богов, – на полном серьезе ответил Денни, доставая из кармана ключи от Камаро. 

 

7.

 

Желание еще раз посетить дом, с которого, можно сказать, все и началось, пришло к нему неожиданно, как часто и бывает в подобных ситуациях. Все же долгое время маска, да и плошки, которые все это время спокойно себе лежали в хранилище, находились в тех стенах. И возможно, в первое и свое единственное посещение он не обратил внимания на что-то важное, упустил какую-то деталь, потому что просто тогда не знал, на что именно ему следовало смотреть. Не то чтобы Денни особо хотел ехать в то место, но с другой стороны, желание с каждой проходящей минутой становилось просто невыносимым, горя внутри. Это чувство было точно наносным, не его, но сопротивляться было практически невозможно.

Он методом проб и ошибок уже научился отличать то, что шло от него, и то, что шло от того, что засело у него где-то под сердцем, и иногда нашептывало, навевало странные мысли. Денни предпочитал думать, что это его интуиция перешла на новый уровень, потому что альтернатива его откровенно пугала.

Достав пакет с маской из багажника, и уповая в очередной раз на защиту Мины, он смело шагнул в сторону калитки. Дом снаружи ему даже нравился – средних размеров, для среднестатистической семьи с одним или двумя детьми, гаражом на две машины и небольшим цветущим садом на заднем дворе. Он бы даже, пожалуй, не отказался в таком жить - это точно было лучше в десятки раз того места, в которое он был вынужден приводить на выходные Грейс и ютиться самому все остальное время. Увы, жизнь на Гавайях была не из дешевых, и у него не было таких же денег или связей как у кое-кого.

Денни подошел к желтой ленте, что все еще украшала входную дверь, не потревоженная с того самого времени, как ее оставили, уходя, последние из дежурной бригады. До ближайших соседей было довольно далеко, хорошо, что он решил наведаться сюда днем - из света у него были только солнце и фонарик на телефоне. Конечно, лучше, чем ничего – электричество никто не оплачивал, поэтому тому и неоткуда было взяться. На дорожках ему мерещились длинные расплывающиеся тени, но, по крайней мере, воронов он не видел, а значит, пока та сторона предпочитала о себе не давать знать. Он аккуратно отклеил цветной скотч и толкнул незапертую дверь.

Внутри было тихо и немного пыльно. Дом казался пустым и ждущим, скучные бежевые стены и светлый пол безмолвно так и кричали о том, чтобы, наконец, перестать быть неинтересным фоном и наполниться жизнью и присутствием человека.

Все же это был хороший дом – в меру светлый, в меру просторный, с грамотной планировкой и широкими дверными проемами, практически дом его мечты, если только не считать, что здесь было совершенно убийство. Хотя его это не особо смущало, Рейчел или Грейс он бы все равно не стал сообщать подобные детали.

Даже было жалко, что дом не сдавали, в ином случае тот бы точно не пустовал. Денни был бы не прочь обсудить с четой из Бельгии условия, у него были их контакты, хотя, конечно, он сомневался, что у него хватило бы денег. Зато у Грейс была бы отдельная комната, даже несколько или весь второй этаж, а у него - кабинет и библиотека. Он не поленился обойти все, пока не вернулся в гостиную, туда, где все еще оставались следы вторжения. Это была еще и единственная комната, которая отличалась не только общим мрачным впечатлением из-за темных стен и пола, но и единственная с хоть какой-то мебелью, если за таковую можно было считать одинокий комод у стены. Тот самый, на котором и были оставлены маска и плошки.

Денни аккуратно водрузил маску на место, было нетрудно определить, где она стояла по следам в толстом слое пыли. Вздохнув, он склонил голову набок. К сожалению, на него так и не снизошло откровение, но маска точно смотрелась как-то одиноко. Он заглянул в ящики комода, но с прошлого раза там так ничего нового и не появилось – внутри по-прежнему лежал какой-то хлам вперемешку с тряпками, никто даже опись не стал делать.

Он еще раз кругом обошел комнату и остановился у окна, отдернув тяжелую пыльную штору, чтобы впустить, наконец, немного солнечного света. Не то чтобы это привело к какому-либо значительному преображению окружающей обстановки, но по крайней мере, стало менее мрачно и зловеще, а маска так вообще стала казаться обычным безобидным украшением. Странным, но безобидным. 

Сколько бы он ни менял запросы в гугле, руководствуясь содержательным рассказом Меки о пантеоне местных богов, ничего путного так и не нашел. Всемирная паутина, как, впрочем, и всегда, оказалась полна самой разнообразной чуши с редкими вкраплениями чего-то стоящего и достоверного. Но это все равно не помогло ему отнести маску хоть к какому-нибудь известному божеству. Даже приблизительно. Что натолкнуло его на мысль, что они, возможно, вообще не там искали. Из-за того, что его стойко не покидало ощущение, что все их последние дела были каким-то неведомым образом связанны, он решил копать именно в этом направлении, а теперь терзался сомнениями.

\- И для какого же ритуала ты нужна? – вопрос был риторическим, ответа от безмолвного куска дерева он все равно не ждал, и его просто потянуло поговорить. 

От размышлений о возможной связи между неудавшейся попыткой ограбления и подкинутыми к дороге телами его отвлек подозрительный шум снаружи. Судя по всему, в гараже кто-то вовсю хозяйничал, не скрываясь и даже не пытаясь вести себя потише. Средь бела дня, можно сказать, у всех на виду, и что-то он не помнил, чтобы супруги Морсти собирались вернуться на Гавайи, проведать свою собственность. 

Он с замиранием сердца проверил время, переживая, что снова мог потерять несколько часов и даже не заметить, но нет, телефон жизнеутверждающе сообщал ему, что он провел в полутемных манящих коридорах и комнатах не больше двадцати минут.

Денни чертыхнулся про себя и решил оставить маску лежать на комоде - ему были нужны обе руки, а надевать ее на себя, и в таком виде представать перед неудачливым вором, он точно не собирался. Он бесшумно выскользнул наружу, чтобы подкрасться к воротам гаража. Которые были открыты нараспашку, и там действительно кто-то беззастенчиво рылся. Денни вытащил пистолет и снял его с предохранителя, готовый к любым неожиданностям, прежде чем уверенно шагнуть внутрь, пока в голове билась настойчивая мысль «только бы не очередной кошмар наяву».

\- Полиция! Руки так, чтобы я мог их видеть! – в полумраке он сумел разглядеть только, что нарушитель был высоким и атлетично сложенным, а еще что тот был вооружен и тоже наставил на него оружие - не самый лучший расклад, когда он снова был без прикрытия.

\- Спецотдел 5-0. Опусти пистолет! 

Денни слышал про этот спецотдел, даже пару раз видел по телевизору его немногочисленный состав, а стоило приглядеться, как он сразу же узнал их главного, как-то там МакГарретт, если он правильно помнил. Даже в скудном свете с улицы Денни теперь видел и темную майку, и штаны с многочисленными карманами. Дополняли все это армейские ботинки, и, конечно же, кобура на поясе и бедре.

\- Вы - первый, - настоял Денни, не желая сдавать позиции. То, что перед ним был сам босс отряда 5-0, еще ничего не значило.

\- Давай одновременно на раз-два-три. 

Предложение было сомнительным, как ни крути, но и решать уже нужно было хоть что-то, а не стоять и тыкать друг в друга оружием, ожидая пока кто-то из них даст слабину и пойдет на уступки первым. Чужой командирский голос сразу же заставил его поежиться, Денни даже фамильярность решил проигнорировать.

\- Хорошо, на раз-два-три, - детский сад, конечно, но не хуже любого другого варианта, который, кстати, никто из них больше не предложил.

\- Раз.

\- Два.

\- Три.

На счет «три» они оба медленно опустили оружие, и Денни даже выдохнул с облегчением - стоять под прицелом было малоприятным ощущением, этот день и так был чересчур насыщенным на его вкус. Он практически сбежал из прохлады здания Департамента в объятия душных улиц, малодушно бросив Меку отбиваться от насевших на них прокурорских. Что, конечно же, было нечестно с его стороны, но он обещал себе извиниться перед напарником холодным пивом и чем-нибудь вкусным. Так уже случалось, и Мека его каждый раз прощал.

Разглядывая высокого, довольно красивого, это Денни мог объективно признать, потому что не был слепым или лишенным чувства прекрасного, мужчину напротив, он пытался не придавать этой встрече больше значимости, чем могло быть на самом деле. То, что они сейчас и здесь пересеклись, могло быть действительно простой случайностью, и возможно, ему все же не следовало видеть во всем странные совпадения.

\- Ваше удостоверение, пожалуйста, - МакГарретт убрал оружие экономным движением, в котором чувствовались привычка и сноровка.

Денни пришлось, скрепя сердце, протянуть свои документы на изучение, тот был в своем праве, к тому же по рангу МакГарретт был выше него, и даже мог при желании привлечь для работы. Что, впрочем, пока не происходило, так что ему было рано начинать беспокоиться. 

\- Что вы тут делаете? Это не ваше место преступления, - технически гараж не был местом преступления, но МакГарретт мог этого и не знать. Хотя опять же, оказался же он каким-то образом в этом чертовом гараже, и главное именно в тот момент, когда Денни решил наведаться в этот дом.

\- Технически это вообще не место преступления, детектив Уилльямс, - ухмыльнулся МакГарретт, и протянул ему его удостоверение обратно. И даже решил представиться в ответ. – Лейтенант-коммандер Стивен МакГарретт, 5-0.

\- И это все еще не ответ на мой вопрос, - Денни крепко пожал протянутую руку и с подозрением огляделся. Гараж как гараж на первый поверхностный взгляд. Что 5-0 могло привлечь здесь, представлялось с трудом, сам он сюда заглянул впервые, до этого самого момента просто не было необходимости. – Эмм?

Его руку так и не выпустили, задержав дольше приличного, а потом МакГарретт вовсе поднял их скрепленные рукопожатием руки повыше и с интересом стал рассматривать браслеты.

\- Верите в духов, детектив Уилльямс?

\- Так скажем, были прецеденты, - сухо ответил Денни и попытался вернуть себе свою руку, подергав ее на себя. Чужая ладонь была горячей, сухой и намного больше его, что еще раз напомнило ему о разнице в их габаритах. – Хотите себе такие же?

Он был вполне готов к тому, что его высмеют, поэтому чужой ответ его несколько обескуражил:

\- Возможно. Это хорошая защита, пользуйтесь ей умело, - МакГарретт посмотрел ему за спину, вызывая желание тоже оглянуться и убедиться, что там точно никого не было. – У вас всегда такое интересное сопровождение?

Денни застыл, чувствуя, как по шее побежали мурашки, и волоски на затылке встали дыбом. Он боялся и одновременно отчаянно хотел, и не хотел посмотреть, что там могло быть за его спиной. И единственным, что его сейчас останавливало, было чужое крепкое рукопожатие, ведь МакГарретт все еще так и не отпустил его руку. Широкая ладонь была слишком горячей и реальной, чтобы решить, что происходящее было наваждением. Такой же реальной, как и чье-то дыхание у него на шее или прикосновение к волосам.

Кажется, его начала бить нервная дрожь. Надвигающаяся на него истерика была не тем, что могло бы помочь составить о нем благоприятное впечатление при первом знакомстве, поэтому он постарался справиться с собой как мог. И если для этого нужно было сделать шаг вперед, практически в объятия незнакомца, то ладно. Только бы не оставаться один на один со своими страхами.

\- Тише-тише, это всего лишь колохе. И он явно к тебе расположен, раз пошел следом… Денни? - чужие слова доносились словно издалека. Или как через несколько слоев ваты. 

А еще ему было очень неприятно осознавать, что кто-то посторонний видел его в минуту слабости, но, увы, этого он изменить не мог. По крайне мере, он не был один. Не один.

Его куда-то повели. Точно. Из гаража. Но он не мог уйти, не забрав маску, та все еще оставалась вещдоком, и он отвечал за нее головой. Мысль оказалась отрезвляющей и очень своевременной – ему нужно было взять себя в руки. Даже жаль, что его не могли консультировать только по фотографиям, возможно, тогда бы у него было меньше проблем.

На улице ему стало немного легче. Не лучше, но он даже узнал выложенную плиткой площадку перед гаражом и дорожку, ведущую к дому.

\- Мне нужно вернуться, - довольно отчетливо заявил Денни и стал упираться. – В дом.

Тяжелый вздох потревожил кожу возле уха, напоминая, насколько близко друг к другу они стояли. Денни упрямо потянул их к распахнутой входной двери, свою работу как детектива он не собирался забывать или не выполнять.

Вдвоем было уже не так страшно, но он все еще чувствовал фантомное присутствие, давящее и неумолимое.

\- Ого. Без тебя мне бы здесь не поздоровилось, - МакГарретт с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам. Они успели дойти до темной гостиной, оставалось только забрать маску и вернуть ленту на место. Той предстояло украшать дверь до самого окончания расследования, а потом, скорее всего, еще какое-то время, пока будет крутиться бюрократическая машина. 

\- Почему? – удивился Денни, оборачиваясь. Чтобы вздрогнуть, уловив краем глаза вытянутую темную фигуру. Непропорционально длинные руки свисали плетьми вдоль очень худого тела, выше посмотреть он не решился, заранее испугавшись того, что может увидеть на месте лица. 

\- Из-за него, - МакГарретт наклонился очень низко и интимно выдохнул ответ ему на ухо, после чего мягко взяв его за плечи, повернул к остановившемуся в паре шагов силуэту. Денни невольно отпрянул назад, прижимаясь спиной к чужой груди.

Фигура успела потерять четкость, и сколько бы он ни смаргивал, четче становиться не торопилась, так и скользя на краю видимости.

\- Стив! Господи, Стив! Что ты делаешь?! Ты же тоже это видишь???!

\- Тшшшш, - его стали мягко подталкивать к выходу, пока в плечи впивались мертвой хваткой чужие пальцы. Ну, хотя бы не один он тут боялся. – Если на нас все еще не напали, есть шанс, что и не нападут. Давай уже убираться отсюда.

Не чувствуя ног, только безжалостные пальцы, наверняка, характерные по форме синяки останутся, Денни стал покорно переставлять ноги, и даже не понял, как они оказались снаружи. Наконец-то. Хлопнула дверь, послышался шелест чего-то липкого, и они снова стали куда-то двигаться.

Денни не ожидал, что его накроет настолько сильно, ведь раньше же он как-то держался. Даже верилось с трудом, что только присутствие человека, который мог видеть то же, что и он, настолько на него подействовало. Но все говорило в пользу именно этого. 

\- Нет, нет, ты поедешь со мной. За руль я тебя в таком состоянии не пущу, - МакГарретт остановился рядом и навис сверху. 

Под пальцами было знакомое ощущение нагретого на солнце дерева, успокаивающее и умиротворяющее. Он замер у Камаро, но даже не сделал попытки достать ключи из кармана и открыть дверь. МакГарретт был прав, ему сейчас не следовало садиться за руль. Ему следовало прийти в себя, стряхнуть это странное оцепенение и уже вспомнить, что он был взрослым мужиком.

Он позволил подвести себя к черной громаде смутно знакомого джипа и усадить внутрь. И ему даже не пришла мысль поинтересоваться, куда именно они собирались ехать, стоило машине утробно зарычать двигателем, заводясь, а потом и трогаясь с места.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осталось совсем немного до конца 1 части))

8.

 

Штаб-квартира 5-0, кажется, занимала весь этаж, он к своему стыду и досаде вообще ничего не запомнил из поездки или их перемещения из прохладного салона в просторный светлый кабинет.

\- Коммандер МакГарретт, - Денни решил вернуть разговор в рабочее и более привычное русло, делая вид, что сидеть завернутым в плед и с горячим шоколадом в руках было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. После пережитого им стресса – конечно же. - Так что вы делали в том гараже?

Он хотел выразиться куда как более грубо, но сдержался, а еще ему хотелось задать множество других вопросов, но он решил проявить сдержанность. И хоть какой-то профессионализм.

\- Стив, пожалуйста. В крайнем случае, Стивен.

\- … И вы упорно избегаете моего вопроса, - немного подумав, Денни добавил, - Стив.

\- Так скажем, меня кое-что привлекло.

От его внимания не укрылось, что ему ответили так же обтекаемо, как ответил и он на чужой интерес касательно его веры в сверхъестественное.

\- Хотите сказать, что просто проезжали мимо, и вас что-то привлекло? – с сомнением уточнил Денни, хмурясь.

\- Именно, это я и хотел сказать, - чужое лицо расплылось в довольной, почти мальчишеской улыбке.

Было понятно, что внятного ответа он не получит, поэтому Денни демонстративно огляделся и задал следующий, не менее важный и животрепещущий вопрос:

\- И что я здесь делаю? – и по тому, как загорелись смешливые синие глаза, он быстро сориентировался, что ему следовало иначе сформулировать свой вопрос. Поэтому он предупреждающе поднял указательный палец вверх, предотвращая поток ехидства, это как минимум, и тут же исправился. – Зачем вы привезли меня сюда? Помимо очевидных причин.

МакГарретт немного разочарованно выдохнул, у него явно была уже заготовлена целая речь для ответа. Если бы не это подозрительно жизнерадостное поведение, то он смотрелся бы вполне себе внушительно, усевшись на край стола и расслабленно оперевшись руками для удобства. Кабинет ему на удивление шел, даже армейские ботинки и штаны с карманами не смотрелись здесь чем-то чужеродным.

\- Тебе нужно было время, чтобы…, - МакГарретт не стал заканчивать мысль, наверное, вспомнив о манерах и такте, так что Денни даже простил ему, что он снова перешел на «ты». – И наш штаб самое безопасное место, которое только можно себе представить.

Денни с любопытством еще раз огляделся. Он что-то не видел ничего особенного с места откуда смотрел. Офис как офис. Конечно, просторнее, светлее и намного более технически оснащенный, чем в том, где сейчас ему приходилось работать, но не более того. Ничего из того, на что он каждый раз «любовался» у Мины, не было. Хотя, да, впечатление, что в этих стенах с прозрачными перегородками рабочих мест ему действительно было как-то спокойнее, присутствовало. И никаких темных силуэтов на краю периферийного зрения или ощущения чужого присутствия. Кроме того, что теперь он всегда носил под сердцем.

Возможно, он чего-то попросту не видел, или не знал, куда и на что нужно было смотреть. Но чужой ответ все равно его не удовлетворил, а ведь он просил не озвучивать очевидных причин. Кажется, что-то такое отразилось у него на лице, потому что МакГарретт как-то разом весь подобрался, откинув расслабленность в сторону и став серьезным.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не совсем в курсе, с чем тебе приходится работать, - начал издалека он.

\- Не совсем, но в целом ты прав, - Денни, во-первых, решил не отрицать очевидного, а во-вторых, решил тоже перейти на «ты» в общении. Кажется, они уже успели за каких-то пару часов перешагнуть этот этап в отношениях.

\- Что ты знаешь про тот дом или эту Маску? – МакГарретт кивнул на безобидно лежащую рядом маску. Всю дорогу до мягкого и удобного дивана в кабинете главы 5-0, Денни не выпускал ее из рук, неосознанно поглаживая неровности под яркой краской.

\- Не так много, как мне или моему напарнику хотелось бы, - он подобрался. Кажется, сейчас перед ним был реальный шанс, узнать что-то стоящее для их с Мекой расследования.

\- Если честно, я удивлен, что дело так и не попало к нам. Или хотя бы по фильтру прошло. Мы вот уже несколько месяцев отслеживаем любые действия культа Каналоа (18). И тот дом числится в нашей базе, как одно из возможных мест передержки. И до сегодняшнего дня, ничто не указывало, что его нужно проверить.

Название культа показалось Денни знакомым, скорее всего, он мог слышать его от Меки, причем, совсем недавно. И он даже не стал уточнять про передержку, примерно догадываясь, что именно под этим подразумевалось. Или почему именно сегодня нужно было это место проверить. Нет, его заинтересовало совсем другое.

С самого начала дело о неудавшемся ограблении не было чем-то особенным. И если бы не настойчивость Денни, а потом и посещение того слепого старика и его наглого ученика, то к этому времени они, скорее всего, никуда так и не продвинулись бы, не то чтобы они до сих пор не топтались на месте. Но дело все еще не было погребено под стопкой других, более актуальных и неотложных. Так что невольно закрадывалась мысль, а не потому ли им с Мекой его и отдали. Как и те, теперь связанные дела с телами со следами от веревок. Хотя нет, Денни прямо чувствовал, что с теми двумя жертвами все было намного сложнее. Их продемонстрировали намеренно.

\- Нам с напарником так ничего и не удалось выяснить про эту маску, кроме того, что она очень старая, хотя и прекрасно сохранилась. И что те ке алакаи, которых мы про нее спрашивали, не хотят иметь с ней никаких дел. 

\- Ну, это древний и очень сильный артефакт, так что я не удивлен, - пожал плечами МакГарретт и задумчиво потер подбородок. – То, что ты можешь ее спокойно касаться, несколько странно, но опять же я так же ничего не могу сказать про нее, кроме того, что она очень старая и, скорее всего, является частью другого артефакта.

Денни задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу. Он и сам уже понял, что зря взял ее в руки, и еще более опрометчивым с его стороны было ее примерять, но что сделано, то сделано. Теперь ему предстояло только разгребать последствия.

\- Можно попробовать прогнать ее по нашим базам, но не уверен, что будет толк, - МакГарретт неопределенно покачал головой. 

\- А может 5-0 забрать это дело себе?

\- Хочешь спихнуть на меня свою работу, детектив Денни Уилльямс?

\- Очень, - согласно закивал Денни. И ему даже не было стыдно. Теперь он был почти стопроцентно уверен, что дело хотели по-тихому замять, отдавая им с Мекой, а значит, оно могло оказаться серьезнее, чем могло показаться на первый поверхностный взгляд. – Более того, у меня еще одно есть, точнее технически, целых два. Уже два тела, подброшенные в места с дурной славой, но так чтобы их можно было заметить с дороги. У жертв перекошенные от ужаса лица и следы веревок на руках и ногах.

\- Хм, - МакГарретт не выглядел впечатленным, но и обеспокоенным он тоже не выглядел, что даже вселяло определенный оптимизм.

Отчеты об осмотре и вскрытии тел, что были у них с Мекой на руках, никак не проливали свет на произошедшее. То, что оба мужчины умерли от остановки сердца, Денни и так с самого начала подозревал. Что-то напугало их настолько, что они скончались. И при этом они были привязаны к чему-то широкому и деревянному обычными веревками. Ни свидетелей, ни оригинального места преступления, даже намека на него – им вообще не с чем было работать, даже теперь, зная личность первого убитого мужчины. Связи между жертвами, по крайней мере, видимой и очевидной, кроме одного типажа, не было – ни общих знакомых, ни общих увлечений, ничего из стандартного списка, который они обычно отрабатывали. У них ничего не было кроме его смутных подозрений и предчувствий, с которыми ни к начальству, ни к прокурору было не пойти.

\- Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Даже нам приходится играть в этой песочнице по определенным правилам, - уточнил МакГарретт, пожимая плечами. – Но, если 5-0 заберет эти дела, ты временно перейдешь под мое начало. Я не буду добровольно прикасаться к этому куску дерева, тебя будет более чем достаточно.

В чужом условии не было ничего странного, учитывая, как другие реагировали на маску. Не то чтобы он был в восторге от перспективы работы с 5-0, это походило на перешагивание через головы, когда его отношения с коллегами и так были далеки от радужных. Одним словом, ничего нового или неожиданного в этом плане его не ждало. Зато Денни ждал, что с ресурсами 5-0 у них с Мекой будут все шансы продвинуться дальше бесполезного топтания на месте.

\- Я согласен на сотрудничество в разумных пределах. Но мне нужно посоветоваться с напарником, - уточнил Денни. Потому что Меке он доверял, и, если тот вдруг найдет идею сотрудничества неприемлемой, придется дать задний ход. 

Он выпутался из складок пледа, перехватил кружку с уже остывшим шоколадом в одну руку и выудил из кармана телефон. Он сделал небольшой глоток, одновременно нажимая на вызов. Шоколад был идеальной температуры и сладости, Денни даже зажмурился от удовольствия. Кто бы мог знать, что после пережитого стресса именно это ему и нужно было – плед и шоколад.

\- Детка, можешь говорить? – он улыбнулся, зная, что напарник это уловит.

Мека недовольно пропыхтел в трубку, что гроза миновала, и что ему следовало уже вернуть свой зад в Управление, на что Денни поспешил заверить напарника, что скоро будет.

\- У меня вопрос, - он пожевал губу, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Уилльямс, только не томи.

\- Дело с маской и дела с жертвами со следами веревок. Что скажешь, если мы посотрудничаем по ним с 5-0?

На том конце воцарилось молчание. Очень красноречивое молчание.

\- Я хочу знать подробности?

-… Возможно? – хотя, да, подробностями ему все равно придется делиться, только не под насмешливым взглядом МакГарретта.

\- Я слышу знак вопроса в конце, и мне это совсем не нравится. Боги, Уилльмс, ты же ни с кем не подрался? Скажи, что это была не драка.

Тот случай с детективами Сигато и Панукуа, кажется, Мека собирался припоминать ему до конца его дней. Хотя те получили именно то, на что и нарывались, а он в итоге выговор в личное дело.

\- Нет, нет, ничего такого, мамочка. Я был примерным мальчиком.

\- Тогда хватайся за это предложение. У них иммунитет и возможности, которые нам и не снились.

\- То есть ты одобряешь?

\- Да, конечно, Денни! Он еще спрашивает.

\- Ну, я решил уточниииииить, - протянул Денни. Обычно, в их паре это позволяло сохранить всем заинтересованным кучу нервов и времени.

\- Даю свое благословление. И веди себя хорошо, никого не обижай.

\- Да, да. И дорогу буду переходить только по светофору и только с взрослыми за ручку.

Мека фыркнул и отключился, не прощаясь, уже по опыту зная, что если вовремя его не прервать, Денни мог сам и не остановиться. Он допил свой шоколад и облизался. Настроение после разговора с напарником повысилось сразу на несколько градусов. И возможно, к этому его состоянию немного привносило чужое успокаивающее присутствие. 

\- То есть мы получили благословление? – уточнил МакГарретт. В синих глазах Денни почудилась мелькнувшая зависть, но ему могло и показаться из-за игры теней и света. Кстати, самых обычных теней без чего-то страшного и неведомого, что, как выяснилось, могло в них прятаться.

\- Черт! - он напрочь забыл, что Камаро осталась стоять, припаркованной у странного дома четы Морсти. 

\- Я подвезу тебя, - ему даже не понадобилось просить, МакГарретт уже выпрямился, мягко оттолкнувшись от края стола и делая шаг к нему, чтобы забрать уже пустую кружку. Но хотя бы не стал помогать выпутываться из пледа. Денни хватило и того, что его в него закутали, словно он сам не справился бы. Хотя когда они только пришли, да – точно не справился бы сам.

Маска привычно легла в руки, хотя он даже при большом желании никогда бы ее не смог забыть.

За стеклянной перегородкой мимо пришла красивая высокая девушка, смутно ему знакомая. И раз при ней были и значок, и табельное оружие, значит, это был стажер, которого МакГарретт взял в свой отдел. Вблизи она уже не выглядела такой молодой, как ему показалось на экране, наверное, сказывался полученный опыт. Он читался и в плавных уверенных движениях, и в расслабленных плечах, и открытой улыбке, которой она наградила его, заметив интерес. 

\- Это Коно Калакуа, сейчас вас познакомлю.

После дежурных приветствий и обмена любезностями, МакГарретт перешел к делу:

\- Коно, позови Чина. Мне нужно, чтобы он отсканировал эту маску и прогнал по нашим базам.

Денни при этих словах развернул маску в руках так, чтобы ее было лучше видно, на что девушка вежливо кивнула. С Чин Хо Келли он уже познакомился, тот заглядывал к боссу, пока Денни сидел под пледом и с кружкой шоколада в руках. Что бы тот про него ни подумал, на безмятежном приятном лице только брови выдали легкое удивление, немного приподнявшись.

\- Что-то еще, босс?

\- Как закончим тут, поедешь с нами.

\- Можно мне тогда за руль? – чужое лицо даже засветилось от предвкушения.

\- Я подумаю над этим.

 

18 Каналоа - бог смерти, тьмы и океана в гавайской мифологии.

 

9.

 

Третье тело так и не появилось, что Денни, с одной стороны, более чем устраивало. А с другой – раздражало и настораживало. У них не было никаких подвижек, а ведь оставалась вероятность, что были еще жертвы, только им их не демонстрировали. 

Посовещавшись с Мекой, они решили официально не передавать дела 5-0. Им не хотелось даже случайно насторожить того, кто бы мог хотеть эти дела замять, а МакГарретт даже сопротивляться не стал. Получив от Денни согласие на кооперацию, он, казалось, всем удовлетворился. Чин Хо Келли отснял и отсканировал маску Денни со всех возможных и мыслимых ракурсов, но результатов пока не было. Впрочем, прошло всего несколько дней, и он не ждал чудес, ну, может быть, совсем немного.

После того, как его подвезли до машины, проследили, чтобы он сел внутрь, а потом еще и доехал до здания Департамента без происшествий, что его умилило и разозлило в равной степени, Денни не пришлось столкнуться с кем-либо из 5-0. 

Он с личного ноутбука поискал информацию о культе, про который упоминал МакГарретт, но кроме того, что у этого божества, оказывается, было множество последователей и храмов, толком ничего так и не выяснил. Если и велась какая-то подозрительная деятельность, то в интернете про это ничего не было, а были в основном слухи, домыслы и нехороший ажиотаж на связанных форумах, но ничего, что могло бы действительно насторожить или подтолкнуть в нужном направлении. Итогом для него стали головная боль и искреннее непонимание того, как люди могли тратить свое время на нечто вроде веры в скорое пришествие богов на их землю и тому подобное.

Обычный и привычный гул голосов успокаивал, Денни оторвал взгляд от бумаг и незаметно огляделся. Вокруг царила суматоха, характерная для Департамента практически в любое время дня, исключениями являлись только ночи. Но по ночам, даже с дежурными и задержавшимися со своими делами и отчетами коллегами, Денни предпочитал больше не оставаться в этих стенах. Во-первых, ему хватило происшествия с детективами Сигато и Панукуа, а во-вторых – по ночам он только дома чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности. Включив везде свет и наплевав на счета за электричество, он укрывался с головой под одеялом, оставляя рядом маску и зная, что сможет хотя бы выспаться. Пускай, после он и не помнил своих снов, от которых оставался привкус горечи и железа во рту. Денни не был уверен, что хотел бы помнить или вспоминать.

Ему даже пришлось добровольно отказаться от ночевок у него Грейс. И если Рейчел и была удивлена, виду не подала, приняв его объяснение о серьезном расследовании. Не мог же он, в самом деле, рассказать бывшей, что теперь боялся спать с выключенным светом. Или что вокруг него начало твориться непонятно что, и это могло потенциально быть опасным для их дочери. Грейси, конечно, расстроилась, но согласилась возвращаться ночевать к матери и отчиму, в очередной раз, подтвердив, какой замечательный ребенок у них получился с Рейчел. 

На столе вдруг ожил сотовый, отвлекая от нерадостных мыслей. Легкая вибрация вот-вот готова была перерасти в оглушительное дребезжание, когда он, наконец, откопал телефон в разбросанных по столу бумагах. На экране высветился незнакомый номер, и Денни с неохотой и плохим предчувствием принял входящий звонок, отодвигая папку с делом о поножовщине в сторону. Мека встревожено глянул на него со своего места, но пока не вмешивался.

\- Денни, извини за беспокойство, но нам нужна твоя помощь, - голос Чин Хо Келли звучал спокойно и ровно, так что у Денни даже от души отлегло. – Сможешь подъехать?

\- Сейчас?

\- Чем скорее, тем лучше.

Денни прикинул, как мог выкрутиться:

\- Буду минут через тридцать или сорок. 

\- Ждем.

То, что его набрал не МакГарретт, несколько насторожило, и возможно и только возможно, немного разочаровало, но он все же был профессионалом, поэтому задушил эту мысль на корню.

\- Прикроешь, детка? Это наши друзья из дружественного отдела просят подъехать, - он многозначительно пошевелили бровями и начал собираться. Он не просто так попросил себе около сорока минут. Мало того, что ему нужно было разобрать завал на столе, сдать несколько папок в архив, так еще, наконец, закончить и отослать два отчета по закрытым делам. Только после этого он мог практически с чистой совестью покинуть рабочее место и поехать в штаб-квартиру 5-0. Ну, это если, конечно, им вдруг не прилетит новый вызов.

\- Без проблем, брах. И держи меня в курсе.

\- Конечно, малыш, - Денни уже практически отсортировал свои папки, перекинув парочку на стол Меке. 

Лимит в сорок минут, который он сам себе дал, к сожалению, растянулся на все полтора часа. Он совсем забыл про пробки, хотя ехать было не так и далеко, а еще его, как назло, задержали в архиве, требуя подписать дополнительную стопку бумаг, раз он так надолго взял ценный вещдок из хранилища. И только в нагретом и едва начавшем охлаждаться салоне Камаро он, наконец, смог перевести дыхание.

Офис 5-0 встретил его гулкой, пустотой и нездоровой тишиной, пока в воздухе повисло предчувствие беды.

\- Привет, что случилось? – он решил перейти к главному блюду сразу же, минуя закуски.

\- Этим утром Стив не вышел на связь. Мы уже проверили у него дома. Трекеры в машине и на телефоне тоже ничего не дали.

\- Хорошо, - медленно выговорил Денни, все еще не понимая, при чем тут был именно он. – Точнее ничего хорошего, конечно. И если вы думаете, что я могу быть полезным, я постараюсь, конечно, помочь чем смогу. Но…

Он помахал в воздухе рукой, вторую сжав в кулак в кармане брюк. Ему не нравился этот разговор. От слова совсем. По ту сторону стола от него стояло двое оставшихся сотрудников отдела 5-0, немного расстроенных, но все еще не паникующих, и ему совсем не нравились направленные на него взгляды. Его большое «но» относилось к тому, что он все еще не понимал, каким образом он был связан с чужим исчезновением. У него было одно немыслимое и нереальное предположение, но он сразу его отмел, как только в голове начала формироваться эта мысль. Но, наверное, все же, что-то такое мелькнуло в его взгляде, потому что Келли тут же хищно наклонился к нему через широкий высокотехнологичный стол, который Денни даже немного пугал своими возможностями.

\- Ты только что о чем-то подумал. Что это было? 

Денни сглотнул и еле подавил желание сделать несколько шагов назад, и это уже не говоря о вставших дыбом волосках на руках и пробежавшем по спине холодке.

\- Нет, этого не может быть. Это глупо, нереально и попахивает дешевой мистикой.

\- Это не тебе решать.

Денни повел плечами под тонкой тканью рубашки. У него вновь возникло ощущение, что он одновременно вел два разных разговора. Или, что было лучшим сравнением, говорил с Келли на разных языках. Слова были знакомыми, понятными, но их смысл явно имел двойное дно.

\- Вы считаете, что я как-то причастен к исчезновению МакГарретта? - Денни нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.

\- Так или иначе, но да, - впервые за весь разговор подала голос Коно. Стажер повторила его жест, скрестив руки на груди, и он надеялся, что выглядит как минимум так же внушительно. У него, по крайней мере, для этого еще и комплекция была соответствующая.

Ему не хотелось верить, что в том, что сейчас происходило, была и его вина, но что-то подсказывало ему, что он точно был причастен. Голос на краю сознания и нечто, давящее на грудь, мешающее сейчас нормально вздохнуть. Был шанс, что ему могло повезти, и это была обычная паника, а не то, что он успел себе напридумывать.

\- Я потомственный ке алакаи, но меня отлучили от семьи, когда я изъявил желание поступить в Полицейскую Академию вместо того, чтобы продолжить семейное дело, - пояснил Келли. – Поэтому, поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю.

\- Ах, - в целом, это даже многое ему объясняло. Ну, кроме внезапного для его коллег и друзей исчезновения МакГарретта. – Из-за этого на тебе нет никакой защиты?

\- Она есть, ты ее просто не видишь. Защита есть у нас всех, и не такая временная как твои браслеты. Но тебя ничто и не должно связывать с Вао Акуа.

\- Почему вы не связываете исчезновение МакГарретта и текущее дело? Про культ, - Денни предпринял попытку внести хоть какую-то ясность.

\- Потому что это все прикрытие для работорговли и отмывания денег и не более того. А то, что происходит с тобой – совсем другое, - горячо заверила его Коно.

Они с Чин Хо переглянулись, после чего он с неохотой пояснил:

\- У меня свой дар, в то время как у Коно есть дар Оракула.

Ему даже не дали возможности задать закономерный вопрос, как та сразу же внесла ясность:

\- Слабый, к сожалению. У меня кровь разбавленная. Поэтому, что случится со Стивом, я вижу плохо, но там точно есть ты, Денни. Поэтому ты должен понять нашу озабоченность.

\- А что видишь ты? – спрашивал он у Чин Хо. Он встречал уже трех ке алкаки, и Келли был его четвертым. И наглый пацан, и слепой старик, и Мина очень сильно отличались друг от друга, чтобы он мог строить какие-либо предположения о чужих возможностях.

\- За тобой ходит черная тень, и ты отмечен знаком выбора, вот что я вижу, когда смотрю на тебя. Поэтому будь так добр, скажи, для чего именно ты выбрал Стива.

Денни застыл еще на словах про черную тень, а последующие обвинения окончательно выбили его из колеи. 

\- Так. Стоп. Это какой-то бред. Могу предположить, что все это какое-то огромное, гигантское, просто громадное недоразумение. Я его ни для чего не выбирал, несколько дней назад я его вообще впервые встретил! Бред! – он и не заметил даже как начал размахивать от возмущения руками, и как начали дрожать стекла перегородок. Внутри что-то зашевелилось, откликаясь на его негодование, неуверенность и страх. Что-то живое и пугающее. И именно это и позволяло ему сейчас держаться из последних сил и не впадать в истерику, он даже сам себя не узнавал за этим чуждым ему спокойствием.

Его волос уже привычно что-то коснулось, а на плечи навалилась тяжесть, пригибая к полу, что происходило с ним впервые.

\- Но эту тень ты сам провел за собой, и сейчас она стоит у тебя за плечом, - Коно указала рукой ему за спину, у нее дрожал голос, и Денни ее прекрасно понимал.

Ему не надо было даже скашивать глаза в бок, чтобы видеть черные длинные пальцы - он прекрасно чувствовал, как те крепко сжали его плечи и теперь давили, давили, давили вниз. Он схватился за браслеты Мины, вжимая их в кожу. Они должны были помочь, всегда помогали, значит, и сейчас тоже должны были оказаться полезными. Только на это он и уповал, зная, что теоретически колохе не должен был причинить ему какой-либо вред.

\- Так. Ладно, - Денни немного успокоился, и давление немного спало. – Про тень согласен. Мне ее Стив как раз показал и сказал, что это дух, который охранял маску. И так как Маска постоянно со мной в багажнике катается, то он… оно везде и следует за мной. Но про какой-то там выбор или метку выбора – это…

Строго говоря, ничего такого ему МакГарретт не говорил, но другим не обязательно было знать, что он сам сделал соответствующие и очень логичные выводы. Правда, та же логика нашептывала ему, что Келли мог быть прав. Даже не так - Келли был прав, и Денни это внезапно осознал так, словно только что проснулся от продолжительного сна. Но он все еще не понимал, как, когда и главное зачем он сделал этот самый выбор. Что, впрочем, тоже, было не до конца верным.

\- Нам с напарником досталось два дела, которые пришлось объединить в одно по очевидным причинам: похожий типаж жертв, похожий способ убийства, - Денни шумно выдохнул через нос. Было бы проще, если бы он догадался прихватить папки с делами, но увы. – Наверняка жертв было намного больше, но этих двоих подбросили специально. Не спрашивайте, откуда я это знаю. Просто знаю и все. И с первого места меня увело глубокого в джунгли нечто, что прикинулось моим напарником, чтобы я за ним пошел. А потом на меня чуть не напал оборотень. Но странности начались намного раньше – после того, как расследование привело нас с напарником в дом слепого ке алакаи, и его ученик облили меня соленой водой, проведя какой-то там ритуал. И надо же, после него я начал видеть то, что до этого считал вымыслом и страшными сказками. 

\- Денни, переведи дыхание, - Чин Хо, кажется, всерьез решил, что он не сможет говорить и дальше, не сделав вдох, раз решил прервать его затяжной монолог. Ха, да что он знал о возможности семьи Уилльямсов говорить долго и на одном дыхании, когда они по-настоящему заводились. 

Но Денни все же сделал глубокий вздох и повел окаменевшими плечами, давление с них давно пропало, стоило ему только окончательно успокоиться. И он вновь решил не упоминать о том, как он совершил еще большую глупость, которую только мог совершить – примерил маску. 

\- Я тут так долго распинался к тому, что я не знаю, что я сделал, и как мне теперь это исправить.

\- Не думай, что мы в лучшем положении, - невесело заметила Коно. Но в целом можно было отметить, что обстановка немного разрядилась.

Над столом повисло угрюмое молчание, нарушаемое только его шумным дыханием. Внутри под сердцем нечто уже свернулось, успокоившись вместе с ним, он даже прижал ладонь к этому месту, проверяя.

\- Что-нибудь удалось узнать про маску? Хоть что-то? – решил уточнить Денни, потому что та, оказывается, была серьезным артефактом, а не просто уродливым куском дерева, впрочем, об этом он догадывался с самого начала, а сопротивлялся больше из упрямства.

\- Нет, - Келли разочарованно оперся о край стола, и свесил голову, после чего сразу же взял себя в руки и выпрямился. – Подобные артефакты – это всегда, условно скажем, сосуды. Но для чего нужен именно этот, нам не известно.

И его внезапно озарило. Он знал, с самого начала знал, что нужно было делать, чтобы найти МакГарретта. Ему, Денни Уилльямсу, просто надо было уже вытащить голову оттуда, куда он ее так удачно или неудачно, это с какой стороны посмотреть, засунул, найти, наконец, яйца, которые он точно знал, у него были, и воспользоваться навязанным даром одного наглого пацана.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто дождался последней выкладки и дочитал)) Спасибо за оставленные комментарии и "пальчики вверх" - это всегда очень вдохновляет)
> 
> Это, конечно же, еще не конец, будет и вторая часть - условно скажем, она в работе, но скорее всего появится только после "Пепла" (ну, это если муза капризничать не будет).
> 
> Так как в жанрах был указан хоррор, а не только мистика, то хотелось бы знать - было ли хоть немного страшно? Все же незнакомое мне направление, очень непривычное и волнующее. Одним словом, жду критики, пожеланий, предложений и предположений, ибо во второй части я рассчитываю дать больше обоснуя и объяснений))

10.

 

На этой стороне стоял полумрак, так словно уже опустились сумерки, хотя Денни точно знал, в Вао Канака сейчас время только перевалило три часа по полудню, и солнце продолжало безжалостно выжигать землю, пока на голубом небе не было даже намека на облака.

Проводник Мины упорно вел его к какой-то цели, то забегая вперед и оглядываясь на него, то скрываясь из виду где-то сбоку. Айра заметно нервничала, нарезая вокруг него круги и поторапливая своим беззвучным лаем.

Ему даже не пришлось долго раздумывать над тем, как именно следовало начать осуществлять его безумный план. Отговорившись от Чина и Коно тем, что ему следовало вернуться к работе и оставленным делам и напарнику, сам он поехал к тому самому месту, где было найдено тело второй жертвы, мистера Хоно Нигуа. Месту с дурной славой, что было просто идеальным для его целей.

Проехав немного вглубь так, чтобы машину не было сразу заметно из зарослей, он посидел еще какое-то время внутри, сосредотачиваясь. Денни специально внимательно смотрел, но слежки за собой так и не заметил, а теперь просто собирался с мыслями. И искал решимость. Все же то, что он собирался сделать, было далеким от безопасного или разумного.

Маску он так и не решился брать с собой и тем более надевать, та так и осталась в багажнике закрытой Камаро, когда он сделал несколько первых и неуверенных шагов в сторону зарослей. До этого сталкиваться с той стороной у него выходило как-то само собой, и точно не из-за его желания. Теперь же ему следовало самому, первому проявить инициативу, и как это было осуществить, Денни представлял довольно смутно. 

Зато точно знал, что ему нужно было оставить подношение, что он и сделал, насыпав у пирамидки, что ему показал Мека, сладости. Это должно было умилостивить духов, и теоретически те после этого не должны были чинить ему препятствия в его и так нелегком путешествии. Денни вообще не знал, что будет делать, когда окажется на той стороне. Если вообще окажется.

Постоять с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к окружающему миру, не показалось ему чем-то глупым, с чего-то же нужно было, в конце концов, начинать. И только когда свет под его прикрытыми веками начал тускнеть, а звуки стихать, пришла уверенность, что он все сделал правильно. 

Рассевшись на ветках, его уже ждали знакомые черные вороны. Все вокруг потускнело, даже не выцвело, а именно потеряло яркость и хоть какое-то присутствие жизни, чего не случалось прежде. А из самых различимых звуков осталось только его громкое и отчетливое дыхание, если не считать редкое хлопанье крыльев.

Обернувшись, он нашел глазами высокую черную фигуру, зная, что она должна была быть где-то в той стороне. Как он и ожидал, колохе не последовал за ним, а так и остался стоять возле машины рядом с багажником, расплываясь и постоянно теряя четкость, сколько бы Денни ни всматривался. По крайней мере, было не так страшно бросать машину без присмотра – с этим духом охрана у его серебристой малышки и маски была более чем надежная.

Стоило ему только шагнуть за невидимую черту под пристальным вниманием стражей перехода, как из соседних кустов к нему метнулась знакомая черная тень. Айра оббежала его кругом, словно оценивая, после чего затрусила к показавшейся в легкой дымке тумана тропе. Проводник Мины следила за ним внимательными черными глазами на собачьей морде, постоянно оглядываясь и проверяя, шел ли он следом. Чужое появление стало для него полнейшей неожиданностью, но это не означало, что он не был рад. 

\- Хаоле! Хаоле! Хаоле! – именно это слово ему слышалось в громком карканье, пока черные массивные птицы то кружили над ними, как стервятники над добычей, приглядываясь и примеряясь, то отлетали подальше, чтобы сесть на ближайшие ветки и каркать уже оттуда.

Он с облегчением выдохнул, когда деревья пошли настолько густо, что воронам негде было развернуться, и они, наконец, отстали. Правда, их многоголосый хор преследовал его еще какое-то время. Впрочем, и этот шум вскоре затих, сменившись той неестественной тишиной, которую он привык уже ассоциировать только с этой стороной - стороной духов.

Денни с самого начала знал, что идти на мелькающие среди деревьев и листвы огоньки было не только опасным, но и безрассудным, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. К тому же у него была цель, то, ради чего он сюда пришел, и ему не было смысла уклоняться от очевидного.

Его словно гнало вперед, быстрее и быстрее, только бы не потерять из виду, только бы не упустить. Подсознательный страх темноты и того, что могло в ней скрываться, а теперь он точно знал, что должен был оправдано бояться тьмы, не давали притормозить и все взвешенно обдумать. Потому что то, что он сейчас делал, было вновь не характерным для него поведением. Внутри в унисон с биением его сердца сейчас билось то, что и гнало его бесстрашно вперед. И нашептывало, указывая, как поступить, как сделать все правильно.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Вдох. Вдох. Денни выскочил на небольшую открытую поляну и только тогда смог перевести дыхание. Манящие огоньки рассыпались на более крупные, превратившись в жаровни, симметрично расставленные по краям поляны.

Он опоздал. Не успел и теперь с ужасом смотрел на то, как небольшое пространство перед тики (19) было устлано телами. Мужчин и женщин, самых разных возрастов, если он не ошибся, разглядывая бескровные лица в свете тлеющих углей. Земля под его ногами, напитавшись пролитой кровью предательски скользила и так и норовила лишить его привычной опоры. Сделав первый неуверенный шаг на поляну, Денни тут же поскользнулся и только чудом удержал равновесие, хотя все равно вляпался рукой в черную едва теплую жижу – кровь, смешавшуюся с землей, мхом и травой. Детектив в нем передернулся от нарушения целостности места преступления, и он, борясь с брезгливостью, был вынужден вытереть ладонь о штанину. 

Пока был шанс, что здесь остался хоть один выживший, он не должен был терять голову, а должен был действовать, как учили и как привык - четко, расчетливо и спокойно. Переходя от тела к телу и проверяя пульс, в тщетной надежде, что здесь хоть кто-то был жив, он уже знал, что нет. Выживших не было. И от его опытного взгляда не могло укрыться и то, что все отданные этой ночью жизни были добровольными жертвами. Рядом с ними, или в руках опасно сверкали лезвиями изящные ножи, напившиеся крови.

Не сложно было связать одно с другим - какой бы ритуал ни был проведен, он был завершен, и, кажется, завершен успешно. И если здесь все еще присутствовало то, что и заставило всех этих людей совершить самоубийство, оно было скрыто от его глаз.

Денни замер, и сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Он и не заметил сразу, приняв в полутьме это за часть деревянного изваяния. Привязанного к подобию алтаря мужчину, высокого и атлетически сложенного, он прекрасно знал, хотя до этого видел всего один раз вживую, а не по телевизору, зато более чем близко. Ближе некуда. У него до сих пор на плечах были не до конца сошедшие синяки от сильных пальцев.

Самым странным в чужом облике ему показались потемневшие от крови штаны с многочисленными карманами, которые на том все же оставили, так и не сняв. Именно эти штаны, а не очередная уродливая и яркая маска, закрывающая только верхнюю часть лица, или сложные татуировки на руках. Или кровавые разводы. Ему было трудно определить без более тщательного осмотра, была ли на нем только чужая кровь, или он был ранен, а значит, ему следовало оказать скорейшую помощь. Но, по крайней мере, там, где Денни стоял, было видно, что у МакГарретта размеренно поднималась и опускалась грудная клетка в такт дыханию.

Денни, осторожно ступая, подошел к постаменту и замер рядом, так близко, что почти утыкался носом в чужую грудь. Одуряюще пахло кровью и какими-то травами, и от этого сладковато-приторного сочетания у него сразу же разболелась голова, и стало не хватать воздуха в легких, будто он ушел под воду и начал задыхаться под неповоротливой толщей.

Он как-то раз, прыгая по каналам в попытках отвлечься и уснуть после долгого выматывающего дня на бесконечных выездах, попал на документальное кино, из которого теперь у него в голове мелькали кадры огромных волн, бушующих на поверхности, пока внизу все так и оставалось неподвижным и спокойным. Сейчас он чувствовал себя провалившимся в такое спокойствие, и это пугало даже больше, чем если бы он пытался выжить, захлебываясь там, на поверхности.

Денни сглотнул вязкую слюну и потянулся взглядом выше, к самому лицу, не в силах побороть искушение рассмотреть МакГаррета поближе. Ему даже маска не мешала. Она почти и не скрывала лица в отличие от той, что осталась лежать как обычно в его, Денни, багажнике. Там, далеко, словно в другой жизни, на той стороне.

И все равно, что рядом, всего в нескольких шагах еще совсем недавно развернулась настоящая бойня, и что ему нужно было бы связаться хоть с кем-то и вызвать подкрепление. Сейчас это его волновало меньше всего. Голова сделалась пустой и легкой, а тело невесомым, будто с плеч свалилась непомерная ноша, да, так и было. Невозможно было не обратить внимание на блестящий от пота пресс, широкие плечи или накачанные руки, когда все это было прям перед его глазами. И жаровни давали достаточно света, чтобы он мог разглядеть все в мельчайших подробностях – все кровавые разводы на чужом теле, каждую каплю.

МакГарретт все так же размеренно дышал, но он точно не спал - из темных провалов прорезей за Денни внимательно следили синие дикие глаза. В свете жаровен казалось, что они отливали красным, прямо как полыхающий закат, и он решил списать это на игру теней и его разыгравшегося воображения. На этой стороне он еще ни разу не видел таких насыщенных красок.

\- Освободи меня, - без маски голос все равно казался глухим и далеким, и у Денни даже мысли не возникло ослушаться. Его словно на веревке дернуло к длинному охотничьему ножу с потертой от времени и множества рук рукояткой и опасно сверкающим лезвием, что так удачно оказалось лежащим рядом, прямо под его ногами.

\- Сейчас-сейчас… Только сохраняй спокойствие. Я защищу тебя, - Денни в первую очередь освободил от пут руки несостоявшейся жертвы в виде лейтенант-командера Стивена МакГарретта, чтобы потом уже склониться к связанным ногам. Веревки потемнели от крови, а еще и нож с трудом брал прочное плетение, но он упорно резал переплетенные в канат нити, пока те, наконец, не сдались под его напором. МакГарретт в ответ лишь слабо пошевелил руками, словно проверяя, что все еще мог ими двигать, но, по крайней мере, не начал делать что-то необдуманное, как опасался в первое мгновение Денни. 

\- Все будет хорошо, - зачем-то добавил он, поднимая голову. Сидеть, преклонив колени перед алтарем и этим мужчиной, в тот момент казалось ему самым правильным, что он делал в своей жизни. Не было сомнений, не было сожалений, и не было страха, только идущее откуда-то изнутри восхищение. Денни никогда не видел ничего более красивого и опасного. - Я тебя нашел, и теперь все будет хорошо.

\- Да, - сильная рука с длинными пальцами, практически черными от запекшейся крови, мягко коснулась его подбородка, приподнимая лицо еще выше, так что Денни пришлось запрокинуть голову и оставить свое занятие по освобождению чужих ног. Он облизнул враз пересохшие губы, заскользив взглядом снизу вверх от коленей по бедрам, выше и выше. Медленно и изучающее, задержавшись чуть дольше приличного на выпуклости в районе ширинки и дальше вверх по блядской дорожке, по идеальному прессу, груди, обведя соски, к яремной впадине и шее чтобы, наконец, замереть на маске и прорезям для глаз.

Ему не было неловко, неудобно или стыдно за свое жадное любопытство или желание изучить каждый сантиметр этого тела. Только на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что он готов был здесь и сейчас потянуться к темным штанам, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку и стянуть их вместе с нижним бельем с длинных ног, чтобы образ стал, наконец, завершенным.

Пальцы сжались, твердо и настойчиво, не давая ему возможности отвернуться; он все еще мог освободиться, если бы у него было желание, но последнего он, сколько ни искал внутри себя, никак не находил.

Слабый шорох заставил Денни резко крутануться на месте, скидывая чужую ладонь. Сердце подпрыгнуло куда-то к горлу, и ему пришлось медленно отложить нож в сторону, чтобы освободить обе руки. Из тьмы к ним шагнула женская фигура, с безумно горящими глазами и зажатым в руке ножом, точно таким же, какой до этого держал Денни. Только справившись с накатившей паникой, он смог рассмотреть и тонкие руки, и длинные черные волосы, и бледное узкое, совсем недетское лицо, хотя в первое мгновение ему показалось, что к ним вышел совсем еще подросток.

\- Ни с места! Полиция! – он плавно выпрямился и, сделав шаг в сторону от алтаря, на автомате выхватил из кобуры на поясе пистолет, чтобы направить на подошедшую женщину. И неосознанно встал так, чтобы заслонить собой МакГарретта, защищая от возможного нападения. 

Ему стоило в первую очередь проверить, остался ли кто еще и не только на поляне, а не кидаться сразу же к каменному изваянию, упрекнул себя Денни, но было поздно сокрушаться.

\- Еае маиое и куу, е ка меа нуи! (20), - женский голос даже не дрожал, ни разу не сбился, пока его обладательница безумно сверкала черными глазами и произносила свои страшные слова.

\- Что? – от удивления Денни даже немного пистолет опустил. Он понял, что та сказала, но это не означало, что он действительно понял. 

Внезапно знакомая рука, вся в крови, обхватила его, заключая в полуобъятие и прижимая к сильному тренированному телу, пока другая одновременно мягко отвела пистолет в сторону, не давая сделать необдуманное.

\- Уаае ау и кау мохаи но ка нани о ау (21), - раздалось у него над ухом. 

Денни успел только прикрыть глаза, как на него брызнула обжигающе горячая кровь из перерезанного горла. Раздался глухой стук упавшего тела, но даже тогда Денни не открыл глаз, он мог лишь беспомощно прижиматься к чужой груди, отказываясь принимать очевидное - то, что он знал с самого начала, стоило ему ступить на эту землю и увидеть уже завершенный ритуал.

Он все так же стоял с закрытыми глазами, пока из его руки мягко забирали пистолет, и пока его разворачивали лицом к подошедшему, наконец, кандидату. Кандидату, которого Денни выбрал сам, даже не отдавая в этом самому себе отчет. Он не стал сопротивляться, когда его рот жадно смяли настойчивые горячие губы. Денни лишь слабо выдохнул, отвечая и чувствуя, как изнури начал подниматься нестерпимый жар, постепенно охватывая все тело, пока не затопил с головой.

Это даже не было похоже на поцелуй, скорее на предъявление прав. Было горячо, страшно и немного неловко позволять чужому языку хозяйничать у него во рту и навязывать свой ритм. Его еще ни разу не целовал мужчина, и это пугало так же сильно, как и его желание отдаваться и подчиняться. Без остатка, уходя с головой, как при погружении в глубину, в бушующую пучину.

\- Е нохо пум е ау а кау вау и кеиа ао ма коу мау вавае (22).

От него даже не ждали ответа, и так было понятно, что он согласится, никогда не откажется. Не после того, как его самого выбрали и теперь заклеймили.

\- Нам пора возвращаться, - не было больше чужого языка, который он не знал, но все равно понимал. И теперь МакГарретт говорил своим обычным голосом, но у Денни все равно по спине струился холодный пот от него, и все замирало внутри. – Нас ждут.

МакГарретт выпустил его из объятий и снял маску, смяв ее в руке, словно картонную, после чего отбросил в сторону, и та растворилась в воздухе, окончательно выполнив свое предназначение. Даже удивительно, что его не постигла та же участь, теперь, когда он тоже выполнил свое предназначение.

Его взяли за руку, так чтобы их пальцы смогли переплестись, и повели. Вернуться обратно не составляло для них никакого труда, ему теперь даже Проводник не нужен был - у него было свое личное божество. Или то, что за него было принято считать на этой стороне. Денни не был уверен в терминологии, но сильно сомневался, что то, что называли божествами в мифологии, сейчас вело его через сумеречные джунгли. Мимо кустов и призрачных деревьев, через которые проступали очертания вполне реальных стволов, листвы и шумящих над их головами крон.

Мир вокруг молчал и пел одновременно, наполнившись красками жизни и смерти, и теперь, когда он мог видеть это все сразу, не разделяя и не делая разницы, его жизнь готова была перевернуться. Нет, она уже давно перевернулась, это он только отказывался это осознавать и принимать.

Когда оставалось сделать только последний шаг, наконец, перешагнуть невидимую черту, МакГарретт всего на мгновение задержался, подгребая его еще ближе и заключая в полуобъятие. После чего они это сделали, очень просто и немного буднично – вернулись в Вао Канака. И даже недалеко ушли от того места, где Денни нашел законченный ритуал, ему все еще были отчетливо видны жаровни и очертание деревянного тики сквозь деревья.

Он рискнул и оказался прав. И с самого начала, только наметив свой безрассудный план, знал, что пойдет один, не взяв никого, хотя мог прихватить с собой того же Чина. Нет, он точно знал, что только он будет в безопасности, другим он того же гарантировать не мог.

Горячая рука скользнула в карман его брюк, он даже вздрогнуть, удивиться или возмутиться не успел, как лишился телефона, а МакГарретт уже кому-то звонил. Судя по разговору - Чину. Конечно же, он первым делом должен был вызвать свою команду, вообще, сообщить, что все еще жив. Денни бы поступил точно так же, будь он на его месте. И как только ему вернут телефон, он тут же собирался отзвониться Меке, хотя бы, чтобы предупредить, чтобы тот его не терял. О массовом самоубийстве ему также не стоило умалчивать, ведь через пару часов об этом и так будут знать все. Еще и стервятники из СМИ налетят, в этом Денни даже не сомневался.

Он окинул долгим внимательным взглядом фигуру МакГарретта. Тот почти выглядел жертвой, но только почти. Весь в крови, в одних только штанах, босой и дикий, и при этом опасный. О, да, их ждало то еще веселье объяснять, что же произошло. Потому что оставалась еще проблема показаний. Денни не знал, как ему можно было объяснить свое поведение и то, что он знал, где искать МакГарретта, не выглядя при этом умалишенным. И он бы с большим интересом хотел послушать версию самой несостоявшейся жертвы. Правда, сейчас его волновал куда как более насущный вопрос:

\- Разве Чин не поймет все, как тебя увидит?

\- Только если я этого захочу, - Стив равнодушно пожал плечами и не торопился возвращать ему его телефон.

То, что смотрело на него сейчас глазами МакГарретта и улыбалось почти тепло, заставило Денни опустить взгляд. Его разрывало между желанием закричать от ужаса и безысходности и желанием улыбнуться в ответ. Вместо этого он просто прижал ладонь к тому месту на груди, где восторженно билось и трепыхалось то неведомое, что он теперь всегда носил в себе. И природу чего ему еще только предстояло выяснить.

Стив протянул к нему руку, и Денни доверчиво шагнул навстречу, даже не раздумывая.

\- Что ты? Кто ты? – он не выдержал, задав терзавшие его вопросы. Чувствовать и знать наверняка - слишком разные понятия, чтобы ориентироваться только на собственные внутренние ощущения, смутные и похожие на наваждение.

\- Я тот, кого ты выбрал, - терпеливо и слегка улыбаясь той странной улыбкой, что его пугала, ответил МакГарретт, не торопясь выпускать Денни из своих объятий. – Об остальном ты узнаешь позже. Когда будешь готов.

И это тоже было ответом.

 

 

 

19 Тики – это мифические статуи, выполненные из дерева, которые являются фигурами богов, хранителей и духов в гавайской культуре. Статуи тики в гавайской культуре являлись образом определенного бога и хранили в себе его силу. Гавайцы верили, что эти вырезанные фигурки могли уберечь людей от несчастья, добавить им силы и обеспечить отличный урожай. В настоящее время можно найти только частично сохранившиеся тики, которые напоминают о культуре давно минувших дней. Гавайские поверья говорят о том, что боги спустились на землю в образе обычных людей и именно тики отражают их божественное и человеческое начало одновременно. Тики были напоминанием близости мира богов к миру людей, а также придавали уверенность в удивительные способности богов; 

20 Eʻae maiʻoe i kuʻu mōhai, e ka mea nui! – Прими мою жертву, о, Великий!

21 Uaʻae au i kāu mōhai no ka nani o aʻu – Я принимаю твою жертву во славу меня;

22 E noho pū me aʻu a kau wau i kēia ao ma kou mau wāwae – Останься со мной, и я положу к твоим ногам этот мир.


End file.
